Single Mommies
by dleannad
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose make a pact that will change their lives forever.  They decide that if they aren't all married with kids by the time the last one turns 30 then they are going to get artificially inseminated together.  AH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I always said I wouldn't post a new story until it was 100% done. However, this one is past the half way mark and I feel confident I won't miss an update. I will try to update this on a weekly basis. This story will be rated T for some explicit language. **

**As always, I own nothing. Twilight is the sole creation from the awesome imagination of one Stephanie Mayers.**

**~SM~**

Prologue

"You're what?" Charlie looked confused. Then a bout of anger passed over his weathered face.

"I'm pregnant, dad."

"Who is the father? Why were you not careful? The father better man up!" He sneered through his clenched teeth. Yeah this was going over nicely. I looked over at Rose and then again over at Alice for strength and encouragement.

"There is no father."

"What? How can there be no father? Bella we went over the birds and the bees when you were seven." He was starting to sound exasperated.

"I know all about the birds and the bees, dad. Please don't bring that traumatizing conversation up."

"Then how do you not know who the father is? Oh God, just how many guys have you slept with that you wouldn't know which one is the father?" Now his face was plagued with disappointment and distress. This wasn't a mistake. At least it wasn't a mistake in my book. But my dad just didn't have all of the facts yet and I'm having a hard time explaining to him.

"I haven't slept with anyone. I'm technically still a virgin." I said through my humiliation.


	2. Chapter 1  The Pact

**AN: I hope you like this. I posted the Prologue yesterday and the first chapter today. I think I will start a schedule of every Wednesday for this story. **

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

At the age of thirty, I have only had two boyfriends in my life time. I know pathetic, Right? One was my child hood friend during high school. I was born in a small town named Forks in North West Washington. I guess you could say that town had the small town charm that my mother could never see. When I was about seven, my mom decided she was being suffocated by the rain and drear of the said small town. She walked out of Charlie's house with me in-tow and headed for the sun and the desert of Arizona.

I actually grew up in Phoenix but went back home every summer to spend time with my dad. It was in those summers that I was best of friends with Jacob Black. Jacob was the son of my dad's best friend Billy. They used to force us to play together when they went fishing mostly making mud pies and trying to cram them down each other's throats. I think our dads were secretly hoping that we would have hooked up and got married someday joining their two families.

The summer before my junior year of high school, my mother got married to Phil. I liked Phil a lot because he helped ground her and kept her from doing crazy shit. My mother was hair-brained in the craziest of ways. I was actually relieved once she met him. Before him, she paraded man after man into our lives. She wasn't a floozy by any means. She just had a hard time finding Mr. Right.

Anyways, I decided I couldn't stand to be around the love birds any longer. I mean one day, I came home from school and caught them in the act on the couch. To this day, I cannot sit on that couch. I think I still need a bottle of bleach to burn out the images. All I can say, disgusting. I got on a plane and have been in Washington State ever since.

Once I got to Forks, Charlie reintroduced me to Jacob and Billy when he bought Billy's old truck for my home coming present. It was a beat up old truck. It was a 1953 Chevy Pickup truck that Jake actually restored. I really shouldn't say he restored it. He just fixed it till it started again. The poor thing was so sick and rusty. It would not do more than forty eight miles an hour before it started sputtering and smoking. I loved that old truck though. It was perfect for me.

When Jake and Billy dropped the truck off, Jake and I made plans to hang after school sometime. We did at least once or twice a week. We even got so close that we went out on a date. We had fun on the date, don't get me wrong. He took me miniature golfing and then to the diner for dinner. Conversation flowed great. We both decided that there weren't any romantic feelings on either side. At the end of the evening, he didn't even kiss me good night. We decided to remain friends and still are to this day.

I met my girls, Alice and Rosalie on my first day at Forks High. Jessica Stanley was quick to try to befriend me. I saw right through her though. She wanted friendship status with me because I was the shiny new toy and it would give her attention. Alice saved the day by wrapping her little arm around me and pulling me away from the wench. She immediately told me that she and I were going to be the best of friends. Later at lunch, she introduced me to Rosalie. Since that day, we were known as Charlie's Angels.

My girls and I went through everything together. From crushes to boy friend dumps to parent issues; we done it all together. We had made our plans to go to the University of Washington in Seattle together. Alice and I shared a dorm room whereas; Rosalie had to share with the dreadful Tanya. We all hated her. She was always trying to go out with the guys that we expressed interest in. However, she always ended up with our sloppy seconds.

UDub is where I met my second boyfriend. His name was James. He had long sandy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. I still don't see what I saw in him. Alice and Rose dragged me to a party my first semester at UDub. That's where I met him. He walked up to me and said the lamest pick up line, "I know I don't have a chance, but I just wanted to hear an angel talk." How I fell for that, I do not know.

Later on, we figured out that he was only dating me to get my V-card. He was part of a fraternity and they had a pool going on to figure out who would succeed at bagging a virgin first. I'm happy to say, James did not win. Once I figured out what was going on, I kneed him in the nads. Then Roasalie grabbed a hold of his package and twisted it. Alice tazered him with the tazer gun that Charlie gave us when we came to the big city. A few days later, we had seen James leaving Tanya's dorm readjusting his clothing. Like I said, she likes our sloppy seconds.

After James, I just poured myself into my school work. Once I graduated, I poured myself into my work. I barely went out unless Alice and Rosalie would drag me to a club. I was so out of place when we did go clubbing. I stuck out like a sore thumb and most guys didn't go for me. I guess they were looking for women with more confidence. I will say this, I have enough confidence; but when I'm dressed like a skank then that said confidence gets thrown out the door. I also went out on a few blind dates here and there. None of them amounted to anything.

All I could think about all day was the fact that a third of my life was gone and I had nothing to show for it. I had no husband not even a boyfriend; no children; and I was just now starting out in my career. I wasn't completely unhappy with my life. I just felt content at the moment.

Rosalie and Alice saved me from myself pity party. Alice brought a cake over and Rosalie brought margarita ingredients. They were the two bestest friends a girl could have. Yes, I know that's not even a word but that's how great they are.

The night of my thirtieth birthday is the night that my life changed forever. I was the last one to turn thirty. I had already received my short phone call from my dad and I had called my mother. That's right; I have to call my mom on my birthdays so she will remember them. I think it's kind of shitty but hey I've always done it. I guess you could say I'm an enabler of her idiotic behavior.

We were sitting around, drinking and eating birthday cake when they thrust a gift bag in my arms.

"I thought I told you two bitches not to buy me anything."

"You did, but when do we ever listen?" Rosalie asked while raising her patented bitch brow.

"You got a point," I said while pulling an onesie and a heartbeat monitor out of the bag. "What the fuck, why'd you buy me baby stuff?"

"Read the onesie." Ali had said. The onesie was black with white lettering. You could tell they had it made. It read: I heart my artificial daddy. I probably looked a little confused when Alice started back in, "you don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"When I broke up with Peter, we made a pact…." She trailed off as she nudged my shoulder with her shoulder.

"Oh that's right, I forgot all about that. Surely, you are not going to hold me to that are you?"

"Yes, we intend to." Rose said.

"But we were so young. We didn't know what we were saying back then."

"I did know what I wanted. All I ever wanted in life was to have a family. I'm doing this with or without you Bella. I'm tired of sifting through all the Mr. Wrongs to find my Mr. Right. I don't want to be in my forties and having babies. I want to still be young while chasing my toddler around." Rose said.

"Bella, you promised not to fight us on this," Alice said.

"Yeah B, we made a pact, you can't back out on us," Rose added.

"I really do want a baby. I'm a little scared. Actually, I'm scared shitless. Do you know how hard it is to be a single mom? It was rough on Renee. I don't think she ever recovered from it."

"Uggh, I know you are not referring to Renee on this. She wasn't a horrible mother due to being single. She took that on herself and you know it." Rose said.

"Yeah, Charlie would have stepped up and helped her had she let him, but she was stubborn. You know that Bella." Alice added.

"I know, I know, but this is different. I eventually got my dad. We're going into this without a father at all. I know what it was like growing up without my daddy. I didn't get him back until high school."

"We know it was hard, but come on, if we wait for the right guy to come along, it may never happen." Rose said. "Our biological clocks are ticking Bella. We have to write our own destinies."

"You're right. You are so damn right. Let's do this." I said with the hugest smile I had ever had on my face. "So, how are we going to do this? What is first?"

"We're going to plan!" Alice said excitedly while bouncing up and down. Alice is a special event planner. She gets paid to plan glamorous parties and weddings. Planning is what she lives for. "First of all, I think we should find a four bedroom house that we can all live together in the first few years. That way, we can help each other as much as often. The fourth room could be a nursery. I can already see it in my mind."

"That's a great idea, Ali. Why don't you look for us a place? However, we all have to agree on it." Rose told her. "I will start researching sperm banks."

"You all have a job but me. What can I do?"

"You, my dear Bella, have the most important job of them all." Alice said overly sweet. "You have your annual appointment coming up, right?"

"I do, please don't remind me."

"Well when you go, you get to ask Dr. McDreamy err Cullen to impregnate us." Rose said bluntly.

"That shouldn't be too hard." But I was interrupted by an excited Alice who couldn't sit still.

"I'm on craigslist and found us a four bedroom, three and half bath home for rent at twelve hundred a month."

"Does it have a picture uploaded? Oh my goodness, you would not believe some of these donor banks." Rose blurted the latter part out.

"Yes there is a picture, look here," she turned the lap top so we could see the picture of the three-story Victorian home. "What do you mean by the donor banks?"

"Some of the things that are posted about the donor's features; I mean who cares about if the ear lobes are detached or attached?"

"Definitely detached," Alice blurted and then blushed. We looked at her like she sprouted an extra head. "What? A man with detached earlobes is sexy."

"You're such a weird-picky little pixie."

"This is my baby. I gotta make sure it is cute," she pouted.

"O-Kay, moving on, Bella, what criteria are you looking for in a guy, I mean sperm?" Rose had asked me.

"I want a tall guy like over six foot."

"Oohh, me too, after all, I don't want my baby to suffer from the oompa-loompa disease as well as me."

"Rose, are we sure we want to be pregnant with her?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Look at it this way; we can use the extra babysitter from time to time, Bella."

"That is true," I said while Alice blew raspberries at me.

"I just emailed the guy about the house. So, Bella, what color eyes?"

"I think light colored eyes such as hazel, green or blue," I said while taking a drink of my margarita. I winced when I felt the burn go down. "Damn Rose, how much tequila did you add to the margarita?"

"I didn't think you would be this cool; so I was hoping to help out with a little liquid courage," she said. "Hair color?" Rose questioned.

"Light brown or red."

"Found a match. He has auburn hair and green eyes. He's tall as well, measures in at six foot two. The page says he has a slender but muscular physique and he is a fireman."

"Bachelor A sounds like a real hunk!" Alice exclaimed.

"Fucking A, guys. You make it sound like we are on the cheesy dating game or something. Whatever happened to anonymity in this whole thing?"

"What are you, Nemo?" Rose questioned when I said anonymity.

"Calm down B, we're just messing with you." Alice retorted back.

"His brother donates as well and matches what I want in a donor. Bella our kids can be blood cousins." Rose said excitedly.

"That actually sounds amazing."

"I'm jealous; I want mine to be blood too." Alice pouted.

"Awwe, Ali blood or not, we will all be family," I said.

"Ali, what characteristics are you looking for?" Rose asked her.

"Main thing is tall….." she was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Everyone is tall compared to you, half pint. Exactly how tall, give me numbers." Rosalie demanded.

"Sure, sure, about six foot two give or take an inch or two. I would like for him to have wavy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Do not forget the detached earlobes." Alice is too much. "I would love for him to have a southern accent, muscular but not too bulky and well educated."

"Ali, I think you may need to broaden your search criteria. You sound too …." But I was cut off by Rose.

"I found a match and hot damn he's a fireman too. I think it's safe to say, it was all meant to be ladies."

"The guy that owns the house replied to my email. He said we can meet him tomorrow afternoon to look at it."

By the end of the evening, we not only had our donors picked but also found a home. I started researching on the whole procedure on mommy to be websites. We also started to look at baby boutiques online. I thought we were getting ahead of ourselves, but they both disagreed with me.

**AN: I hope you likey. If you do let me know please.**


	3. Chapter 2  Dr McDreamy

**AN: I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews last chapter. They were really nice. **

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

The next afternoon we met with the owner of the Victorian home that we fell in love with before stepping foot through the white picket fence. That's right; it even had the white picket fence. The house was a three story Victorian style home made out of a rustic color brick with white and slate blue trimmings.

The house set on a spacious piece of land and had several trees. The porch wrapped around one side of the house and went all the way into the back yard and turned into a large deck where we could place a grill and table and chair sets. The back yard actually had a swing set sitting in it.

The attic was made into the fourth bedroom. It ran the whole length of the house. It was unanimous that was going to be the nursery. The other three bedrooms were on the second floor of the home.

The whole right front corner of the home looked like a rounded tower that you would find on typical Victorian homes. On the inside, the area of this part of the house actually had benches that went around the windows of the corner or nook as I called it. I got the bedroom with this in it. I thought it would be the perfect place to sit and read. The only drawback was two of the bathrooms were in Ali and Rose's rooms. My bathroom was in the hall way and I would have to share with the babies. I could live with that.

The dining room and the kitchen were open to each other. The kitchen was huge. It had a center island with the stove top and grill on one side and a bar with stools on the opposite. The oven was built into the wall, like on the Brady Bunch. There was a window above the sink that looked out into the spacious back yard.

The basement was just an old moldy, creepy basement. It held nothing spectacular but our washer and dryer. Next to the dryer was a built in table for folding laundry on. I thought that was pretty genius actually. We decided to put our treadmill and stationary bike down there along with a TV and DVD player so we could use the area to help get us back in shape after the babies are born.

The landlord liked us so much that he decided to rent to us on the spot. He had all the paperwork with him and had us fill them out. He told us that we could move in immediately. We were ecstatic. I had been living month to month in my apartment for the past three years and the girls lived in an apartment together. Their lease is up in November. That would give us two months to pack them up and move them. It seemed everything was going accordingly to the plan set forth.

My annual OBGYN appointment was that following Monday. I was so much more nervous about that appointment than I ever was. When I arrived, there was only one other lady in the waiting room. By the looks of her belly and the puffiness of her face, she looked like she was ready to pop.

"How far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Her short blonde hair was styled into a sleek bob. Her chestnut shaped eyes were the prettiest color of blue. Her face was swollen and puffy. You know what they say when a pregnant ladies face gets puffy, then she is about to give birth.

"Actually, I'm three weeks over due." She said. "Dr. Cullen is going to do an ultrasound and examine the baby. He may want to induce me. I just wish the baby would hurry up and come. I can't wait to meet her."

"Awe, a little girl? That is so exciting. I couldn't imagine being three weeks over."

"It's not so bad. I got my hubby to tie my shoes for me. He couldn't come today because he couldn't get off work." She said while rubbing circles over her prominent bump. "How far along are you? Are you pregnant?"

"Not yet. I'm here for my yearly but I was thinking about getting pregnant by artificially insemination."

"Really," she said. She looked like she was actually interested in what I said; most people look disgusted when we mention it.

"Yeah, I'm tired of looking through all the duds."

"Jane, you can come back now." Nurse Kate said.

"Well good luck. I hope you have all the success in the future. You will have your little bundle soon."

"Thanks."

After I was called back, the nurse took my weight, urine sample and blood pressure. Surprise, I'm not pregnant. I find it odd that they always insist on doing a pregnancy test knowing I'm still a virgin. When the nurse asks me if there is a possibility, I always reply back with only if it's the reincarnation of the Christ baby. Kate always cracks a laugh at that.

Dr. Cullen was in the middle of my exam when he noticed how tense I was. Under normal circumstances, I usually am nervous when I am in his exam room but today I'm even more nervous because of what I need to talk about with him.

"Bella, you really need to relax, hon. I promise it will hurt less if you do." He was to the point of the appointment where he needs to feel my uterus. I always hated this part. He had his fingers in me while pressing down on my tummy with his other hand. It hurt like a bitch especially since I was more tense than normal. When I cried out, Dr. Cullen sat strait up, "Bella, what's the matter sweetie?"

"Nothing is the matter. That exam hurts. I do have a lot on my mind though." I answered him as vague as I could.

"Like what, is there anything I could be of some assistance with?"

"No not really," I chickened out. "I will be fine. Let's get this done." He eyed me carefully and then resumed the examination. I did however figure out a way to calm myself so the rest of the exam was relatively pain free.

"Everything looks good, Bella. You'll get your pap results in the mail in a few weeks. I suspect there will be nothing wrong. Are you happy with your current form of birth control?" Dr. Cullen asked me which of course caused me to blush deeply.

"Oh, Bella, what do you need to ask me?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Actually, I don't want birth control at the moment. I wanted to ask you about the artificially insemination procedure." He looked me in the eye and then looked down with his eye brows furled together.

"Well Bella, what do you want to know about it?"

"Anything you can tell me. How is the procedure done and what is the success rate?"

"Basically a doctor would put the sperm in a catheter and then insert the sperm directly into your uterus through your cervix." He told me. We pretty much read the same info on Wikipedia the other night.

"Given your history of irregular menstrual cycles, I would recommend you to take hormones to help your system ovulate. Most couples have a 5 to 20 percent shot of becoming pregnant with each cycle. It could take a few months. Some women never conceive with it." The success rating kind of disappointed me. I think Dr. Cullen noticed this. I could literally see the doctor hat being removed when he asked this next question. "Bella, may I ask why you are inquiring about AI?"

I let out a gush of air and looked him in the eye, "I'm going to be completely honest with you, Dr. Cullen. I want a baby."

"Why not find a man and fall in love first? You know, the old fashioned way."

"The old fashioned way is not working for me. I'm tired of sifting through all the wrong guys. Who knows when I will meet him? I want to have my baby while I'm young enough to still have them."

"Bella you are young. You are only thirty. You still have plenty of time."

"With all due respect Dr. Cullen, I feel like I would be robbing my child if I wait. Chances are I will not find my other half. What if I wait until I'm in my forties? I will be in my sixties by the time he or she would be getting married. I want a longer time period with my child." I said with as much conviction as I can muster.

"Wow, Bella when you put it like that, I kind of understand where you are coming from. I just don't want you to do it alone. The baby deserves a father."

"I know the baby does; but there are many women that do it alone every day. I have the means to take care of a baby. So why not?" I questioned him. "Besides, I won't be alone, my best friends, Alice and Rosalie, want to do this with me too. We're all three going to do it."

"Really? You have it all planned out don't you?"

"Yep, we're renting a house with each other and we already picked out donors. We were hoping you would be our doctor."

"Bella, you should see a fertility specialist but I can be your OBGYN."

"Please, Dr. Cullen, you have always been my doctor for so long. I don't trust anyone else. Will you please do the honors of impregnating me?"

"Bella, I really don't know."

"Please?" I pleaded with him. If I wasn't still half naked, I would have gotten on my knees and did the puppy dog pouting face.

"Okay, Okay. Give me a couple of days to research. Make an appointment with Kate for two weeks from today for all three of you for a consult. I will have to do exams at that time on them and have their current doctor's send over their files to me immediately."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen. I appreciate it so much."

Later that evening, I had dinner with my girls to let them know everything. We were eating at Ali's favorite whole in the wall diner. The whole staff knew us by name and face that is how much we eat there.

"So, what happened with Dr. McDreamy?" Rose said with her face in her hands and her elbows on the table.

"He said no. He said there was no way in hell that he was performing a procedure that he felt like he was playing a God." I tried to say with a strait face.

"What," Rose said while Alice started to jump up and down in her seat.

"Dr. McDreamy is going to impregnate us!" Alice said a little louder than her norm which is really loud.

"Shut up Pixie, people are staring." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"Calm down Bella. Don't get your panties in a ruffle." She retorted while shaking my hand off her shoulder. "I'm excited, so sue me."

"He did say to give him a couple of days to research and be ready. In the mean time, he needs you to have your doctor's fax over your files to his office." I told them. "We have an appointment in two weeks. He wants to do annual checkups on the two of you individually and then a consult in his office with all three of us present."

"That's cool, so was he reluctant at all to do it?" Rose asked.

"Yes, he doesn't understand why I don't want to find a man and fall in love like the old fashioned way. But I was able to speak with enough conviction to sway his decision."

"We knew if anyone could, it would be you, Bella."

"I guess having Dr. McDreamy deliver me in the ER has its perks, huh?"

"Of course it does. I can't believe this is really happening." Alice chirped.

The next three weeks have been a whirlwind for us. Not only have my manuscripts load at work picked up, but we started packing and moving our things a little at a time into the new house. Once we figured up all the bills and expenses, we figured we will be paying less now, than what we did in our old apartments.

It was a little sad leaving my apartment but also exciting as well. I lived in this same apartment since I graduated from college. I moved in eight years ago. I will miss my dear neighbors majority of them are much older. I feel like I'm closing one chapter, hell closing one book and starting the sequel.

We were waiting in the waiting room of Dr. Cullen's office when I noticed Jane sitting in the corner with her baby in a car seat at her feet. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hello Jane, how are you and the little one doing?"

"We're doing great. Dr. Cullen decided to let nature occur. I went into labor that evening." She said while picking her daughter up.

"Awe, she's so cute. What did you name her?" Alice said from beside me.

"Heidi. Would you like to hold her?" She asked me. All I could do is nod my head yes. She was so perfect. She was asleep of course after all, she was only a newborn. Her tiny little hand was in a fist. She had a head full of blonde hair just like her mommy.

"She's perfect," I said.

"Rosalie, you can come back," the nurse called Rose back for her individual exam.

"Did you decide to have one?" Jane asked me.

"Yeah, actually all three of us are going to. We're here for our consult." Ali said.

"Jane, where are my manners, this is my friend Alice and the one that went back was Rosalie. I'm Bella by the way."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Babies are so precious. You will not regret having one, let me tell you."

"I bet," I said while looking down at the sleeping bundle in my arms. I so cannot wait to have one of these for my own.

"Jane, you can come on back." Nurse Kate said to Jane. I handed the baby back reluctantly and sighed.

"Don't worry Bella, this time next year, you will be chasing around a toddler getting into everything." Jane predicted. I really hoped so. It just feels right. This feels right.

"Alice, you can come on back." Nurse Kate said while Rosalie walked back in the waiting room. She had remnants of tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I put my hand on her fore arm and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We'll talk about it during our consult in his office." At that moment, Jane walked out of the office with the biggest smile on her face.

"Have a good day Bella, Rosalie." She said while walking out the door.

"Bella, Rosalie will you both join me and Alice in my office now?" Dr. Cullen asked.

**AN: Wow, a nice Jane; there are so many out there where she is so evil. I thought it would be cool to make a nice one. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3 Are We?

**AN: Here we go another chapter. Once again I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. You have no idea how they make my day. Like I said on New Beginnings, I'm not a doctor so all the medical stuff in these stories are what I could find in research on the net. I'm sorry if any of it is incorrect.**

**I own nothing of course.**

Chapter 3

Dr. Cullen's office is a swanky little office. He has a huge desk sitting right in the middle. It looks to be made of a deep mahogany wood. Behind his desk is a set of book cases that encase the whole wall full of books, trinkets and picture frames. In the corner of the room sat a leather couch and arm chair.

We were sitting next to each other on the couch, as Dr. Cullen was in the arm chair. He put his elbows on his knees and tented his fingers while he was bent over. For some reason, Dr. Cullen looked really nervous or uncomfortable. He sucked in a breath and then blew it back out again.

"I'm assuming that you three are close enough that I can talk about your individual problems in front of all three of you. Is this assessment correct?" He nervously questioned us. Of course we all murmured our agreement to this.

"Ok, so first of all, Bella, I already told you that I think you should have a hormone shot to help you ovulate."

"When will we need to do the shot?" I asked him with wide eyes. When it comes to shots, I'm a sissy. I wasn't real thrilled about having a shot done. But if it will help, it will help.

"It will need to be done a couple days prior to the insemination. Alice, you already know that you have a tilted uterus. You may feel a little uncomfortable during the insemination but you won't have a problem with conception, I do not believe." He said. Lucky Alice. She always has the easy way out.

"Rosalie, I'm recommending the hormone shot for you as well. Due to your unorthodox background," he started to say before she bluntly interrupted him,

"You can say it Doc, due to my rape. I'm fine; I know I may never be able to conceive. But I so desperately want to try." She pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Rose, but of course due to your rape, your body has major scar tissue. It will be difficult for you to conceive. I would recommend trying the insemination route at first a couple of times. However, if you don't see results after about three to five attempts then maybe you should try in-vetro fertilization."

"Is that where you would take my egg out, join it with the sperm and then reinsert it?" Rose asked.

"Yes, the only problem is that if you need to go this route, you will have to see a specialist. I don't know anything about that procedure but what I read. I am sorry I don't have any more knowledge on the subject."

"No it's ok. I wouldn't expect you to. I will try it this way first. Then if it doesn't work out, I will explore other options." She replied.

"I'm glad you three have done as much research on the topic as you have. I don't want you jumping in blind with this. Babies are a huge responsibility. Have you looked into sperm banks?"

"Yes, we had already purchased the sperm that we picked out and have been paying to store it. It is located right here in Seattle and they said they will deliver them the mornings we are ready for conception."

"That is great, leave their contact info so I can get that squared away. Do you ladies have any questions at the moment?"

"Will we be able to have the insemination be done on the same day?" I asked Dr. Cullen.

"Only if all three of you have the hormone shot done at the same visit." He said while looking between the three of us. "Is that something you want to do?"

"Yes, please," we all three said at the same time.

"Set that appointment up with Kate on your way out along with your appointment for insemination for three days later." Dr. Cullen said. But I could tell when the Doctor hat was removed again when he said, "I mentioned something about this to my wife, Esme. I didn't say of whom or anything. I just said there were three of my patients who are best friends that want to be Ai together. I told her that they were moving into a house and living with each other the first few years to help each other. She wanted me to pass along her congratulations and good luck."

"Awe, that is so sweet of Esme." I told him sincerely.

"She also told me to pass along her card. She wants to help you decorate your new house by donating her time and resources. She gets a lot of freebies and samples from various companies that take up space. She wants to help and be a part of something special."

"That's awesome, thank you so much." Ali said, "I would love to meet her. I love decorating as well and would love to pick her mind."

"Yes, well she would like that. She really wants to meet you Bella. I told her that one of the young ladies was the first baby I delivered." With this information I blushed. I really don't know why, other than it's me. I mean what else could have caused it.

The next few weeks flew right on by. We were trying to get the girls completely moved into the house before our appointments. We feared that if we got pregnant that the morning sickness would have caused us not to want to finish the moving. Morning sickness was the one thing I feared the most other than that dreadful shot.

Before we knew it, we found ourselves sitting in an exam room together. Each of us was wearing matching gowns from the doctor's office. I was sitting up on the exam table as I was first. Dr. Cullen said he didn't want to be biased but wanted to do my insemination first since this was his first time and I was his first baby. It was a little embarrassing doing this in front of the girls, but they are my girls and I know I can trust them. The whole procedure took about two minutes top.

After all three of us were finished, we made our appointment for the following two weeks for the pregnancy tests. We had planned a brunch with Esme. We were thoroughly looking forward to this brunch. Once we walked into the restaurant, Esme started waving her arms and was bouncing in her seat.

"You must be Bella," she said while pulling me into a tight hug. I could feel a motherly warmth that I had never felt before. I soaked up as much of the motherly love I could.

"How'd you know I was Bella?" I asked her.

"When you were born, Carlisle was so excited. He called me immediately after to tell me all about it. He said you were the most beautiful baby girl he ever saw and that you had brown wavy hair and the biggest brown eyes. I just knew it had to be you."

"You remembered that from thirty years ago?" Rose asked with brow raised. Although, I must say, she didn't sound bitchy at all. That is so unlike Rose.

"Of course, he was so excited. I thrive on my husband's happiness. It was an amazing story and it caused him to become an OBGYN. He loves his job. He tells me about every baby he delivers but he was the most excited about Bella."

"Wow, just wow; that is amazing." I said. And it was. I just hope I can find that kind of love some day. If I could only feel that for one day, I would die a happy woman.

"So, how are you ladies feeling? You feel like you got some babies in there somewhere?"

"I hope so," Alice said while bouncing up and down in her seat. "I can't wait to be a mommy."

"Awe, you will love motherhood. When I had my oldest son, I fell in love instantly. I was so scared at first, but then it all just came to me. You will all do great."

"Thanks, how old is your son?" Rose asked.

"My oldest, Emmett is thirty two. My youngest, Edward is thirty. There is barely eighteen months in-between them. I wanted to wait a while longer but fate stepped in."

"I bet they were close. I always wanted siblings growing up." I said.

"So you were the only one for the Swans?" She asked.

"Oh yes, my mother didn't even want me. She wasn't the motherly type, I guess you can say. I just hope I do better than her."

"You'll be great. Some women aren't cut out to be mommas. But I can tell the three of you are going to be awesome." She said which caused my eyes to tear up. I really wished Esme was my momma or at least my mom was like her. "Enough about the sap, tell me about this house of yours."

"Well, it's a Victorian era house. Here's a picture." Alice said while pulling a small photo album out of her bag.

"You keep a photo album of our house in your bag?" Rose asked with her brow raised.

"Really, Ali that's creepy," I responded.

"I only took pictures to show to Esme so she could have a visual," she said then she stuck her tongue out at us. Esme was giggling like a school girl at the three of us.

"You three are a hoot," she said through her giggles. "I kind of wished you had met my sons and nephew now." We just stared at her in shock when she proceeded, "don't look at me like that. A momma could wish right?"

Our brunch morphed into color schemes and patterns as we ate. Esme was certainly excited to help us decorate our house. We told her that we wanted to do the nursery in sage green and browns since we didn't want to know the sex of the babies. Alice showed her pictures of the nursery sets that we already picked out. Alice's baby furniture is all going to be black. Her bedding set is black and white motif set. It all looks so chic, so Alice. Rose's furniture set is brown and is a sleigh set. Her bedding set is mostly brown with sage green trim and little whimsical elephants. Mine is the simplest set. It is the common style crib and all in brown. The bedding set is a cream color with brown stars and sage stripes. You could say that the sets we chose we're more our own personality than anything. However, they would all mesh together quite nicely.

Esme was surprised that we had already ordered our sets. We told her we were determined to become pregnant and one way or another, we were going to start a family together. We told her that if we couldn't conceive then we would look into the foster program.

"We are foster parents as well," Esme told us. "We became foster parents to my nephew when Carlisle's brother and sister-in-law past away in an automobile accident."

"Really, that is so sweet, Esme." I told her.

"Hogwash, we didn't do it to be sweet. He was family." She responded.

"How old was he when you took him?" Alice asked her.

"He was three; he's Edward's age. He barely remembers them. He just remembers what we told him. We would sit down with him every so often as a child to help him remember. We didn't want him to forget them. We thought with his age at their death, that he might just not remember a thing. That terrified me the most."

"I bet."

About a week later, Alice was too excited and decided to get us home pregnancy tests. I thought it was a little early but this is Alice we're talking about here. She is a hard one to reign in.

"Who is going to look, I'm too nervous," Ali said.

"We'll look together." Rose said. We each had our test in hand. "On three; one, two, three…."

**AN: I hope you all like. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Here comes chapter 4. The first half is in Bella's point of view. The last half is Charlie's POV. **

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4

I'm pregnant. I can't believe it, I'm pregnant. I was still in shock staring at the little stick in my hand. At my inability to say anything, Ali took the stick out of my hand, ewing when she figured out I didn't place the cap back on the end and she grabbed the part I peed on.

"Bella, your pregnant!" she exclaimed forgetting all about the pee on her hand. She started bouncing up and down. All I could get out was gibberish.

"She's in shock." Rose had said. Right then, I had a cup of water thrown at my face. I spit the water back out and glared at the pixie.

"What the Fuck, Alice, what is that for?"

"Watch your language, Bella; you have innocent ears on board now." Alice said.

"Ali, what are you talking about, Bella's ears are innocent as well." Rose said while laughing. I flipped her off which caused her to laugh harder.

"How about you two?" I asked since I haven't been able to complete a thought let alone a complete sentence so I didn't hear their results.

"Negative to the second degree," Alice had said quietly. She sounded almost discouraged.

"Hey, it's still early. Maybe the test just isn't picking it up yet." I had said.

"No, I don't think we are," Rose said but then quickly added with a smile, "this round."

"Just don't give up," I encouraged them. I called Dr. Cullen's office immediately at Alice's urging. I talked to Dr. Cullen personally. He was excited for me but said to pass on his encouragement to the girls. He said just because of the over the counter test was negative didn't mean anything. Our appointment was in a few days anyways and it was still early.

A week after Dr. Cullen confirmed my pregnancy; we spent the weekend in Forks with Charlie. We decided to tell him in a group setting. We figured he can't kill all three of us but we'll have Alice there as the buffer.

Charlie's POV

"You're what?" I was confused at first but then I was angry. She's not married nor had I known she was even dating anyone.

"I'm pregnant, dad."

"Who is the father? Why were you not careful? The father better man up." I sneered through clenched teeth. I was going to kill the guy. I know Renee and I were only married because Bella had come along; but I wished she would have learned from our mistakes. She should have learned from our mistakes.

"There is no father." She said almost too quietly. She was looking down at her hands in her lap like they were the most interesting things in the world. At that point, I was beyond confused.

"What? How can there be no father? Bella we went over the birds and the bees when you were seven." I said exasperated.

"I know all about the birds and the bees, dad. Please don't bring that traumatizing conversation up." I shuddered at the mention of that particular memory. It wasn't my most favorite memory and with her reaction, I could tell it wasn't hers either. She was here over the summer visiting me. I thought it was my duty to have the talk with her. After all, I was her father and I couldn't trust Renee enough to do it. Little did I know; Renee beat me to it by a year. She didn't want to be a mother let alone a grandmother.

"Then how do you not know who the father is? Oh God, just how many guys have you slept with that you wouldn't know which one is the father?" As I jumped to conclusions all I could feel was my disappointment in my daughter. She was not raised this way. I blame Renee. She looked almost flustered. I couldn't figure out why.

"I haven't slept with anyone. I'm technically still a virgin." Her face was beat red at this point. But I must have looked confused. How can you be pregnant and a virgin at the same time? Only one woman in history was able to do that and that was Mary.

"So you want me to believe that this is the re-immaculate birth of Christ?"

"No Charlie, she's still technically a virgin because she never had sex. She was artificially inseminated." Typical, she is using Alice as a buffer. They think they're pulling one over with me when they have Alice explain. Yes, I do love Alice, but I love my daughter more. I am glad that both Alice and Rose are supporting her. She'll need it. But I can't figure out why she would want to be artificially inseminated.

"You could say that; she was impregnated by a God since Dr. Cullen is her OBGYN." Rose had to put in her lovely-crass two cents. Awe, how I love Rose's tact. If this was any other moment, I probably would have laughed at her statement but I was still in distress about my only daughter becoming pregnant without a father.

"That's supposed to make me feel better Rose?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Look at it like this, Chief, she won't have to fight with the daddy for custody. She won't have to fight for child support and there will be no man to break her heart that you will have to kill," Rose sing-songed. Ok, so now it's making a lot more sense now that I'm getting better facts. She's right; I won't have to kill anyone now.

"Who knows, maybe she will give you a grandson," Alice said. She's right, I could have a little boy to take fishing and watch sports with. "The same grandson you can take fishing and camping. The one that you will go to his baseball and hockey games to watch."

"Dad, I just didn't want to be old and regret the fact that I never had a child because I didn't want to deal with trouble from men." She said while looking at the floor with sad eyes. I don't want her to be sad. I just don't want her having a baby yet.

"Awe Bella, congratulations sweetie," I said while getting up and squatting down in front of her. "I don't like the idea of you having to go through this alone but I'm glad there is not a dead body I will have to bury in the forest somewhere." I tried to lighten the mood.

"You really cool with it?" She asked while looking up from below her eyelashes.

"Yeah, but here, you have to tell your mother." I said with what could be an evil grin. I even handed her my cell phone and dialed the number for her. "Be sure to place it on speaker phone, I want to hear the whole conversation."

"Hello," we heard Renee answer sweetly. God, after so long, she was still flirting with me. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, is everything ok, why are you calling from Charlie's phone?"

"Because, he handed it to me; I have some news mom. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, what is going on Bella? You are starting to scare me."

"I'm pregnant," she gasped and hung up the phone. I grabbed the phone from Bells and called her back. This time around, I didn't turn the speaker phone on.

"Hello." She said through gritted teeth.

"Renee, why'd you hang up on our daughter? She was scared to call you."

"Charlie what is going on? Why didn't she learn from my mistake?"

"For one, Bella was no mistake. She's a beautiful, intelligent young lady. She made an informed decision." I said as I looked up into Bella's eyes. I wanted to make it clear to her that I didn't think the same as her mother.

"Oh really, what kind of decision? Who is the boy? I wasn't aware of her dating. Why are you ok with this? This is not the Charlie I married."

"Your right, I'm not the Charlie you married, I'm better than he is. I made my mistake once by letting you walk out the door carrying my little girl. I won't make that same mistake. I love her unconditionally and I will support my daughter no matter what she has done." I said with as much conviction as I could and then winked at my baby girl.

"Oh yeah, you're ready to watch her raise a child on her own? Why haven't you gone after this boy?"

"Because there is no boy, Renee?"

"So you're telling me that an alien space ship landed, abducted her and impregnated her? You have to have both a boy and a girl to have a baby, Charlie." She is the most moronic woman I had ever met. Really, Aliens?

"There was no space ship, Renee. I can sure tell you are crazy as ever. She was artificially inseminated. She wanted to have a baby without all the baby daddy drama." The girls' reactions were priceless. Ali was bouncing up and down with her laughter whereas Rose actually fell to the ground laughing. Bella's eyes got as big as "flying saucers;" get it? I crack myself up sometimes.

"She did this on her own like that? How disgraceful? I can't believe you are supportive of her having a bastard child." She said at the top of her lungs. "Tell her she has succeeded at making her mommy upset and she no longer has to be obligated at calling me. I'm done." Then she hung up on me. How do I tell my baby girl that her mother pretty much wrote her off? I was pacing back in forth. I could feel all three sets of eyes on me the whole time. In a flash, I was crouched in front of my baby girl again and held her small hands in my own.

"Bells, I love you and I'm proud of you; but I got some news and I don't know if you will interpret it as good or bad. I would interpret it as being very, very good." I said with a tight smile.

"Out with it, Charlie," Alice had said.

"You're loving, neurotic, hair brained mother said you were no longer obligated to call her anymore."

"What?" Alice and Bells said at once at the same time that Rosalie started singing _Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is Dead. _I busted out laughing at Rosalie which in turn made Bella and Alice start laughing too.

Good Riddance to Renee. She doesn't deserve my Bella or my grandchild in her life.

"Can I be called 'Pops' instead of 'grandpa'?" I asked the girls. They all three looked at me like I had three heads.

"What?" Bella asked with her brow raised. I guess I did come out of left field with that question.

"I want to be 'Pops' instead of 'grandpa'. It kind of has a ring to it, if you ask me." I told her.

"You can be called anything you want to be, Pops." Bella said with the biggest smile I have ever seen her with.

"So, how many grandchildren will I have," I questioned the three of them. I have the inkling suspicion that it wasn't just Bella that got artificially inseminated.

"Right now, just mine," Bella said with a smile. She had patted her flat tummy at the same time.

"However, Rose and I are going through the process as well." Alice had said.

"We're doing it as a group thing. We're supporting each other. We all three had the procedure done, but Bella's is the only one that hatched on. Alice and I will be going back in a week to try again." Rose said with a sad smile. I could tell she's excited for Bells, but at the same time disappointed. I could only guess why hers didn't take. It was probably due to the rape. I was so disgusted when I found out. I actually manned the hunt to bring that prick in. No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it, whether she is biological or not. It pissed me off even further when Rosalie's parents disowned her afterwards. It was too much of an embarrassment for the family. It was done by a family friend that was intended for Rose to marry. She didn't want to marry him. Come on, it's twenty-ten, who still does arranged marriages? Rose and Alice will always be daughters to me.

**AN: What did you think? I love the difference between Charlie and Renee. It always cracks me up when they are so different but opposites attract, right? **


	6. Chapter 5 and 6

Chapter 5

The first few weeks after finding out I was pregnant was horrible. I couldn't keep a thing down. I officially hated morning sickness; it's not like anyone loved it. It was not particularly kind to me. In fact, it became my enemy.

Esme was over helping us paint the nursery when a particularly bad bout of nausea came on. I ran for the bathroom at least two times within thirty minutes of her being there. She pulled me to the side and told me to keep saltines and lemonade on my nightstand. She told me that her morning sickness wasn't so bad when she ate before she got out of bed. I was already living on saltines anyways so I told her I would give that a try. She told me if I had any questions that I could call her anytime. I was so glad to have her around.

I loved the colors she picked out for the walls. Since our furniture is darker in color, she picked out a lighter shade of sage for the walls with a deep chocolate for the trim of the windows and door trim. She then had her crew paint our ceiling the chocolate color. I thought that would be too heavy but she assured us that it wouldn't especially since she had a plan. She shooed us out the room once she got started on the ceiling. She wanted it to be a surprise. To our surprise, it didn't look too heavy at all. She had the sage swirled over the brown. It looked totally cool and pulled the colors together nicely.

As you walk in the door, on the left wall is Rose's furniture. She has the sleigh bed that goes long ways along with the same shaped change table and a fold up hamper. Her set didn't come with a dresser, so we are going to be on the lookout for a small one that we could use to match. In the corner between Rose's and Alice's furniture sets is my Gram's rocking chair. Charlie was insistent that I take the chair. We will all share it while the babies are young.

Alice's set is on the wall opposite of the door since hers is black and both Rose's and mine are brown; Esme placed hers in the middle. Her crib is a sleigh style as well but it goes the short direction instead of the long ways like Rose's. Her set came with a small dresser instead of a changing table. She said it was no problem that she would just use one of ours. Her set also came with a fold up hamper in the same print as her bedding set.

My set is on the wall opposite of Rose's. The crib is just a standard style crib. The dresser and changing table are put together which is simple but stylish all in one. Since my set was placed on the short wall, Esme had my change table cocked diagonally in the corner between my crib and Ali's crib. I guess that way she could use mine and they would all fit in the room.

The little nook in the corner near my furniture set is now dawning cushions made out of brown material with sage swirls. Esme said that is where she got the inspiration for our ceiling. She also had her crew fix the bench seats. Now they can be raised up and they will house the babies' toys. This little area will become their play area. All of the windows in the room had valances and curtains made out of the material that was donned on the seat cushions. Our nursery was absolutely beautiful.

Alice and Rose had appointments later that week to try again. True to our word, we were doing this together and even though, I'm already pregnant, I still went with them to their appointment.

"Bella, I know you don't have an appointment today, but how is your morning sickness coming along? I know Esme mentioned it was kicking your butt." Dr. Cullen asked me with concern.

"It's better now that I have taken Esme's advice of keeping saltines and lemonade on my night stand." I said. "As long as, I eat some before I get out of bed, I am fine, it's not so bad to deal with."

"That's good sweetheart, I was concerned about you." With that, he turned his attention from me to Rose and Alice. They were being inseminated again today. Hopefully it will take this time around.

Later on that afternoon, I was looking for Alice. I found both her and Rose in Alice's bedroom lying on the bed with their legs in the air.

"What are you two doing?" I asked with my brow in my hairline.

"We're trying to help the process along." Rose simply stated.

"Did Dr. Cullen tell you that would help?" I asked because I was confused. How would your legs in the air help?

"No, Dr. McDreamy didn't. I was watching the TV show Roseanne. When she was trying to get pregnant, she would do this. We thought we would give it a try." Alice answered me.

"Awe, ok."

"Hey, don't judge us. We'll do anything if it will help us." Rose snapped at me.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, "I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying to figure out why that would help."

"No worries, like Rose said, we will try anything," Ali responded sweetly but I ran from the room at an instant needing to take care of this bout of morning sickness. I'm probably the only woman that carries saltines, a bottle of lemonade, mouthwash, tooth brush and tooth paste in my purse. Ali calls it my survival kit. I'm not complaining really. I'm glad I was able to become pregnant my first time around. It's just I wished I didn't have this morning sickness. I have been told by women on other message boards that I have it particularly bad.

I haven't really had any weird cravings. I guess you could say Italian food. Since I'm the one that does all the cooking, I have been making all kinds of pastas and sauces. I have even jarred some of the sauces so I could pull it out in a pinch. I know that will come in handy when I'm further along and don't want to stand as long to cook.

Another joy of pregnancy is the peeing all the time. I thought that they only peed a lot when the baby lay on the bladder in the later part of pregnancy; but according to Dr. Cullen, all of the hormones being out of whack cause women to pee a lot. I sleep a lot also. I don't know why but I just feel like I can't get enough sleep. It's a good thing I work at home editing manuscripts. If it wasn't for that, I don't know what I would do.

I'm starting to get a bump. When I first noticed, Ali and Rose said I was crazy that my belly was flat. However, I can tell. I'm constantly running my hands over my belly. Once we were out to dinner and I did this, I saw both of them staring at me. It wasn't like they were jealous because they are happy for me. They were just discouraged that it hasn't happened for them yet.

After the two week mark of their second try, I bought them both pregnancy tests. They didn't want to look at it; so since I already am pregnant, I looked for them. Ali was pregnant. Ali was bouncing up and down and almost shaking from the excitement.

"Alice, calm down, you don't want to give the poor kid shaken baby syndrome before he or she is born," Rose spat out. She was a little disappointed that she hadn't gotten pregnant. Before we could say anything, she said, "Third times a charm," and locked herself in her bedroom. I didn't know what to do or say for her. I know she is feeling down about it and quite inadequate. Our hearts broke for her.

We went out to lunch with Esme after Ali and Rose's appointment. It was confirmed that Ali was pregnant and Rose was not. Rose was not in the best of spirits and pretty much gave the three of us the cold shoulder.

"So Bella, how'd it go telling your dad?" Esme asked.

"He was disappointed at first but he jumped to conclusions. Alice and Rosalie were able to paint the picture for him to fall in love with the idea. Ali said he would have a grandson that he can take fishing and watch sports with. Rose told him that there was no boy to kill and hide the body." Esme giggled when I said that.

"How did your mom take it?"

"That's a horse of another color." Rose said. I'm surprised she didn't sneer her response.

"Err, she kind of disowned me."

"What?" Esme gasped.

"Maybe she wouldn't have disowned you if you went with the alien idea." Alice stated which caused Esme to look at us in confusion.

"When Charlie told her there was no boy, she asked him if he expected her to believe that I was abducted and impregnated." I said trying to explain my hair-brained mother. It only embarrassed me more. "My mother was always looking at the National Enquirer as her newspaper of choice. She's flighty to say the least."

"The very least," Rose added.

"All I can say is wow." Esme said. She still donned her look of confusion on her face. "I could never disown one of my sons; no matter what they do. Besides, I don't see this as wrong doing. You know what makes you happy and you're thriving to get it. I admire you girls."

At our next visit, Rosalie had her third insemination process. I was getting my first ultrasound and Alice was just getting a general check-up and was able to listen to the heart beat.

Rose was up first. Carlisle whispered to her, "Third time is a charm, Rose. I have a feeling with this one."

"Save the best for last, right Doc?" she said with a wink. She's doing better with this. I would have probably given up by now. I could see why she was upset. They talked me into this and I was the first to get pregnant. I would be irritable as well if I was in her shoes.

I was going on the three month mark. When he hooked the machines up to me, we were all amazed. First I heard the strong heartbeat. Thump….thump…..thump…..I was so freaking emotional. All three of us were in tears. Hell, I even think Dr. Cullen had tears in his eyes. When I saw the baby on the monitor, all I could think about was that was my baby. He or she was precious. I couldn't speak. For the first time, neither Rose nor Alice said a word. Dr. Cullen took all the proper measurements and gave me the clean bill. He said everything looks great.

He sent us home with a DVD of the ultrasound, several pictures and an mp3 of the heartbeat. I know it was crazy but I set the heart beat as my ring tone on my cell. Then I texted the mp3 to Charlie. His return text made my heart swell.

Bella: * I'm proud of you kiddo. He sounds strong. Luv Pops. *

I knew in that moment that everything was going to be ok and that everything was right in this world. My baby will have enough love even if he doesn't receive any from his grandma. Hell, it wasn't like I received it from her either. My dad loved me enough for the both of them and now he will love my baby enough for the both of them as well. He has been my one constant in my life and I'm glad I have him.

**AN: This is where the chapter ends for Chapter 5. However, Chapter 6 is really a filler chapter and is so small. I decided to combine them in one. So here you go:**

**Chapter 6**

Rosalie finally did it. Rose is pregnant. Our house is finally completely blessed and fully happy. Rose wouldn't take the home pregnancy test. She said she couldn't deal with the pain of the rejection twice since she already went through it four times between the home pregnancy tests and the official tests from the doctor's office. Alice and I both had a good feeling about this time around. Charlie even called her and wished her luck the morning of her appointment. He knew how disappointed she had been and felt it was his job as our dad to make her feel better.

This appointment was just a check-up for me. It was Alice's ultrasound and Rose was getting extra tests done since she was considered high risk. Dr. Cullen even set her up to have an ultrasound done at each appointment and they were like three weeks apart. Alice was just as emotional as I was when she saw her baby up on the screen. It's one of those serene moments where it feels like there is nothing wrong with the world. Dr. Cullen didn't seem as choked up with Ali's ultrasound as he was mine. I don't know if it had to do with the fact mine was first or if it was the fact that he secretly saw me more than just a patient since he delivered me as a baby. It's probably more of the latter than the former.

At this point, I was at the three and half month point. I was officially in the second trimester and thankfully my morning sickness has subsided a lot. But now I have the heart burn to take its place. My survival kit morphed from saltines to tums. Esme said with her youngest son, she had so much heart burn. He was born with a head full of hair. That's the old wives tale. If a pregnant woman has a lot of heart burn then the baby will have lots of hair.

Alice on the other hand, threw up only once. The little wench has gotten away with not having hardly any morning sickness. Ali has some weird cravings though. Thankfully, I didn't experience too much in that. She douses everything in catsup. I caught her pouring catsup over her rocky road ice cream. Talk about disgusting.

Rosalie has been having morning sickness but not as bad as mine. Hers has been only when she first wakes up and that's it. Whereas mine has been any moment during the day, I would get sick. Her cravings have been Mexican food. She has it just about every meal now. We have to keep salsa and tortilla chips in stock around our house. She also has been craving pickles. She eats them like potato chips. She will be sitting down watching a movie with a jar of hamburger pickles munching on them like they are her life line.

I was ecstatic when I felt the baby kick for the first time. I of course had to let everyone touch my belly. I would push into one side of it to try to get the baby to kick the other. You could sometimes see a bump jump out when it did. I got to say, pregnancy is an amazing thing. Even though, I had a huge issue with morning sickness and heartburn, I'm still glad I got to go through it. At about the six month point, I was able to feel the baby when he or she hiccupped. If I thought his or her kicking was something else, I couldn't believe the hiccups. They kind of tickled and made me giggle each time.

When I got to the seven month point he or she would like to get up into my ribs. I hated it when he or she did that. I tried everything to move him or her back down to a more normal position. When he or she wasn't in my ribs he or she was laying on my freaking bladder. I was starting to get uncomfortable at night trying to sleep as well. I could only lie on my side at this point and it seemed like he or she was a night owl. When I tried to sleep he or she was practicing aerobics. It seemed like my baby was either going to be a football player or an acrobat.

At eight months I was as big as a house. It wasn't fair. Rosalie looked like she had a basketball attached to her stomach. Ali looked like a normal pregnant woman. I looked like I was carrying triplets. It was so freaking frustrating. I waddled everywhere. They made fun of me and started to call me daisy as in daisy duck because I waddled like a duck.

At nine months I was so freaking miserable. I was even bigger. I felt like a beached whale. I was going to the doctor's office once a week. He encouraged me to get active. Yeah, like that was completely possible. I was a week over due and no one wanted to be alone with me at all due to my crankiness. I spent most of my time locked away in my bedroom. It was safer that way.

Rosalie was disappearing a lot without telling us where she was going. We wondered and actually thought about following her but then I thought that requires movement and I just didn't have it in me. So we just let her go.

**AN: **

**Rose and Alice are finally pregnant. **

**Okay, so I wasn't as happy with Chapter 6 as I was the rest of them. But like I said, it is just merely a filler chapter. Since it was like only two pages, I didn't want to post it as a regular chapter. I figured that wouldn't be fair. Next week gets exciting so you'll definitely want to stick around for that as the story really starts to pick up. **

**I hope you like; let me know what you think.**

**BTW, if you haven't figured it out, I own nothing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's chapter 7. I want to again to thank everyone for their reviews. They mean so much to me. As usual, I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

It was my usual Sunday brunch with the girls. Every Sunday we go to Julian's. Before the pregnancies, we always ordered their Mimosas. They were so good. Now we get some fruity drink with no alcohol in it to keep the babies safe. Rose told us to go on without her that she had something she needed to do first.

When we entered, the hostess sat us at our usual table near the restrooms. Ok, so it's now our usual table since we are all seven and half months to nine months pregnant. It's an inside joke for the waitressing staff. But that's not what was weird.

I felt pressure in my lower abdomen. It scared me shitless, let me tell you. At the time, I was very pregnant at nine months. I was actually a week over due. In fact, I had a doctor's appointment in the morning. We were going to discuss inducing me. I hadn't had one contraction so I had no clue what was going on.

"Alice, something is wrong," I said while grabbing a hold of the table.

"What do you mean? Are you in pain? Contractions?" She questioned while rounding the table to my side.

"No it's not pain or at least not a lot of it. I feel pressure, like my body is pushing down on my stomach."

"What? That makes no sense at all, Bella. Your water hasn't even broke."

"I know," all of the sudden, I felt a sharp pain and a gush. "Erm, Alice, I think my water just broke."

"Ohmygod, omygod, omygod, wegottagetyoutothehospital," she said in all one breath. I felt more stabbing pain.

"There's no time, argh," I said through gritted teeth. "This baby is coming now."

"**IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE**," Alice screamed. "Ooh, I always wanted to say that."

Our waiter and the manager of the restaurant rushed to our table to see what was going on.

"We called an ambulance," the panicked manager rushed out. I grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him to me, "That's great and all, but I think this baby is going to make an appearance before then. So you might want to rethink your little plan."

Alice looked at me with wide eyes. She had never heard me talk that way before. I heard the manager mutter under his breath "is the baby the spawn of the devil?"

"Excuse me, how dare you? Here I am getting ready to push a freaking human being the size of a water melon out of an opening the size of a lemon. Yeah, I do believe if you were in my place right now, you wouldn't be to peachy keen either."

Alice started apologizing to the poor man when the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on walked into my view. He was tall, probably about six foot two and very slender but you could tell by the way his t-shirt was hugging his body that he was built. He had a head full of unruly bronze colored hair and the most beautiful color of green eyes. I don't even think that shade is anywhere on the color spectrum. He looked very familiar but at the moment, I didn't have time to figure out why.

"Miss, I'm not a doctor, but I am an off duty fireman, so is my cousin here. Will you allow me to assist you?" He was so polite and was talking to me like a person talking down a person getting ready to jump out a window. However, I just couldn't find my voice. I was too busy staring into his eyes to even say a word.

"Yes, that would be great," Alice answered for me. "Is there somewhere a little less public?" she asked the jack ass manager.

"You can use my office. I have a couch in there. Right this way." The douche said. Before I could even get up to follow him, the hottest fireman I ever saw swooped me up in his arms and carried me into the office. I may have swooned a little. Ok, so I swooned a lot. Sue me, he was hot and my hormones were raging. He gently placed me on the couch. I looked up at him when I noticed he had his hands on the waist band of my shorts. He looked like he was warring with himself internally.

"I'm Edward by the way, what's your name?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Well Bella Swan, I'm going to have to pull down your shorts if we're going to actually get this baby out." He said with a little pink on his cheeks.

"Awe, isn't that cute, he's flirting even while delivering a woman's baby. Firemen are just adorable." Alice said sweetly. Edward's ears turned a delectable color of red at that moment.

"Alice," I screeched, "it's not the time, you can tease me all you want as soon as I pass this mini human out my hoo-hah." Edward tapped on the sides of my hips to motion me to lift up my ass so he can pull down my shorts and panties. His ears were turning red again, they probably match my face. I could hear her and his friend teasing the both of us.

As soon as he had my bottoms off, he muttered, "Oh shit."

"What's the matter, what is going on?" I frantically said.

"I'm sorry, nothing is wrong. You're crowning already. I see the baby's head. You might as well start pushing to help your body deliver the baby." Alice had a hold of one of my hands and his friend had a hold of the other.

"Ma'am, who is your doctor? Would you like for me to call him for you to let him know you will be at the hospital in a little while?"

"Dr. Cullen," Alice answered for me. "Here, his office is on speed dial 4." She said while handing her phone to him. I had noticed that he has a calming demeanor about him.

"No need for that," he said while digging his own phone out. He stared into Edward's eyes for a second. "I will just call his cell phone. It will get him quicker." It seemed like it was taking forever for this delivery. Edward all of the sudden gasped.

"What's the matter?" I said frantically while trying to look down at the region. "Is my baby ok?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, Bella, nothing is wrong. I was just surprised is all? The baby's head is out now, you are doing great. I'm turning the baby now to help the shoulders out."

"How do you guys know Dr. Cullen?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I don't think this is the time for idle chit chat," I said.

"Actually, he is my father." Edward said.

"What are the odds, Bella, that the man that is delivering your baby is actually the son of the man that impregnated you?" Alice said. Why could she not get the freaking clue to shut the fuck up?

"What?" Edward said as he went to stand up but was pushed back down by Jasper. "He's fucking married to my mom. Thirty five fucking years and I'm delivering the spawn."

"Don't call my baby a spawn." I cried out as Alice started laughing.

"Oh, Edward, we were both artificially inseminated. I'm so sorry; I put that worry in your mind." She said through her giggles. Once she said this, his friend started in laughing too.

"It's not funny," he said while turning red. "The baby is almost out."

"It's a boy. Do you have something I can clamp the umbilical cord and cut it with," Edward asked the manager who was in the far corner turning a pretty funny color of green.

"Not that I know of." He gasped.

"No need for that," said a female voice I didn't recognize. I looked up and saw two paramedics run into the room. They immediately went into action.

"Dude, Eddie, I didn't know you were expecting." The woman with the fire red hair had said after she cut the cord.

"I wasn't," he said.

"It could have fooled me, this baby looks just like you." She retorted.

I took that time to look at the other paramedic. When I did, I shrieked.

"James, what are you doing here?" I said. "Get out."

"How do you know James?" Edward questioned me as he picked me up and put me on the stretcher. He started hooking me up to all the necessary equipment when James answered for me.

"Bella and I go way back, don't we Bella?"

"Yeah, in college he started dating me so he could try and win $100 to be the first to bed a virgin at his frat house. Fortunately for me, James here didn't win that bet because I found out prior to it." I said with narrowed eyes. I could have sworn I heard Edward hiss at James. "Can I hold my baby now?"

"Of course ma'am, here you go." The red head said as she handed him to me. I took a long good look at him. He had the unruliest head of hair. It was a dark brown color but that could be because it was still wet from all of the mucus. He had the cutest little button nose and the top lip was bigger than the bottom lip like mine. But everything else looked oddly like Edward. How strange? He even had his attached earlobes. He's perfect. I voiced that very sentiment.

"He's perfect."

I looked up into the greenest eyes boring into my own brown ones. This man is so attractive but he wouldn't want me. I have a baby after all and he actually had a front row seat to watching him come out.

The redhead covered me up and wheeled me out to the ambulance. I noticed Edward and his friend were nowhere around. I looked up at Alice, "Where did Edward go?"

"I'm not sure, he was just right here." They had already lifted me into the ambulance. Alice climbed in with me and the ambulance took off. As soon as we stopped, we were met at the doors by Dr. Cullen and Rosalie.

"Bella, were you trying to skip out on some of the hospital bill?" He said with his eyebrow raised. He took the stretcher from James and looked over my shoulder at the little bundle in my arms. He gasped.

"You know, I really am tired of getting that reaction from people. Why do you people gasp at my baby like that? He's perfect." I said near tears.

"No Bella, don't cry. I wasn't meaning anything bad. It's just he looks so much like my son when he was born. It kind of startled me."

"Funny, the paramedics said the same thing," Alice said and then went on to add, "by the way; Edward thought you cheated on Esme with Bella."

It was so comical. Dr. Cullen's eyes went as wide as saucers. "You say what?" He sounded like a really bad impersonation of Miley Cyrus.

"It seems Edward was in the restaurant when Bella went into labor," she said. "I may have said something stupid and he may have freaked out a little."

"Really Alice, a little? You told the man that his father impregnated me after he took a look at my baby. He had already thought that the baby looked an awful lot like himself. He put two and two together and freaked out a lot. He wanted to walk out of the room. If it wasn't for his friend there, you would have been delivering this baby, dumb ass." I said. Dr. Cullen had already taken the baby out of my arms and I threw my hands in the air. Rosalie just looked at us in amusement.

"Bella, you don't have to be so mean. The baby is already out; you can no longer use that as an excuse for being a bitch." Alice spat out.

"Oh, oh, oh really," I began to stutter, "I can be a bitch if I want to be. First, you apologize to the douche bag manager when I chewed him out for calling my baby the spawn of the devil. Next, you tease the guy who is delivering my baby about flirting with me while delivering said baby. Then you join his friend in making fun of the both of us. On top of everything you told the hottest man I ever seen that his father impregnated me while he was delivering my baby." Another gasp came from the open door. I looked up and was met with those damned green eyes again. By the end of my rant, Rosalie, Alice and his friend were all laughing at me and Edward.

"Can you please introduce yourself so I don't have to keep calling you Edward's friend?" I told the blonde hair man that was turning red laughing at his friend's own embarrassment of my word vomit.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he drawled as I interrupted him.

"You call me ma'am one more time; I will pull your arm off of your shoulder and hit you up the face with it. Understand?" Edward and the other guy that was with them started laughing.

"Yes, ma," he started to say it but my bitch brow made him say my name instead, "Bella, I'm Jasper, Edward and Emmett's cousin."

"Who the fuck is Emmett?" I asked. I really have no clue what has come over me. I'm normally not this hostile. It's probably just overwhelming hormones. I looked up at Edward and he had the most beautiful half smile on. If my panties weren't already off, I would have dropped them for that smile damn it. Now not only am I a bitch but a whore too.

"I am. I'm Edward's big brother. I have to say, Bella, I like you a lot." He said with the biggest smile and the deepest dimples I had ever seen before.

"Dr. Cullen, not that I'm upset about the newer improved version of Bitch Bella, but when is the bitchiness going to wear off?" Rosalie bluntly asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. Usually once the baby is out then the woman feels much better; however, in Bella's case, she had one hell of a delivery." He said while clapping his hand to Edward's shoulder. "Don't you think son?" He asked Edward sweetly.

"Yeah, it was quite interesting to say the least." He retorted with his hand to the back of his head. Emmett stepped closer and took a look at EC. I decided to name the baby after the guy that delivered him. But since I didn't know his middle name at the moment, I used Charles after my dad. We call him EC for short.

"Dude, Bella, what sperm bank did you use?" Emmett questioned me. He looks like a giant ass grizzly bear but acts like a kid about the age of seven.

"CyroBank of Seattle. Why?" At that moment we heard gasps coming from all three of Jasper, Edward and Emmett.

Emmett hit Edward's shoulder and guffawed, "Dude, I think we need a paternity test up in here."

"What," both Edward and I said at the same time. "What do you mean, Emmett?" I questioned him. Edward was slashing his neck at Emmett to shut him up but Emmett being Emmett kept on.

"We donate with the rest of the guys at the station and then donate the money to the children's hospital." Emmett innocently said. I took another look at my baby and then again at Edward. Rose did the same thing but then looked on at Emmett.

"Oh my god, you got Edward's sperm. Then that means I got his brother's. They both meet the specific criteria that we picked out. Remember it stated that our donor's were firemen and brothers?"

I looked back at Edward who was staring at EC. All I could think of was Oh my god my baby is a Cullen. Dr. Cullen walked over and looked back down at the baby. The baby smiled a little when he touched the side of his face. Sure enough, there was the perfect little panty dropping half smile that Edward makes.

"Oh my god, I'm a grandpa?" Dr. Cullen said. Edward looked like he was turning green.

"Actually yes and no," Jasper started to say. "When we donate, we sign a paper stating we sign over rights to the children produced with the sperm. So legally no you're not; but technically yes you are, since the baby was born using your son's sperm."

"I just remembered, I left the stove on at home, I got to go." Edward said in a panic.

"Dude, you're a fireman," Emmett said.

"I can't get nothing past you, can I big brother. I'm sorry, I have to go Bella," Edward said pleading with his eyes.

"It's ok Edward; I got artificially inseminated knowing there wouldn't be a father for my child. I'm ok with it, if you don't want to be my baby's daddy. Really, I'm not going to rope you into anything," I spoke right to Edward.

"I'm really sorry Bella. I just, I – I," he said before Alice cut him off.

"Just go Edward. We understand, really we do." She said and he kept looking at EC and then back at me. It broke my heart to see him so broken hearted. It really did. I wished I could tell him what he wanted but truth be told, he knew on another level what he did want. He apologized again and then ran out the door like he was running to a fire.

"I'm sorry for my son Bella. But I assure you, that Esme and I would love to be this little guy's grandparents if you will allow us." Dr. Cullen said.

"Dr. Cullen, I appreciate that, I really do." I began.

"How do I know there is a but in that statement, Bella? By the way, please call me Carlisle."

"But, it really has to be up to Edward. I don't want my baby growing up knowing his father's family but not his father. How would that look on Edward's behalf to EC? I don't want EC to despise him. After all, Jasper said it himself; he signed his legal rights away when he donated his sperm. I can't force him to be a part of this baby's life, Carlisle." I said while looking at my baby's beautiful face. "But I wouldn't mind if Edward wanted to take a part in the baby's life as well."

"I understand where you are coming from; but this is still our grandbaby, Bella, no matter how you dissect the situation. Our blood is flowing in his veins as well. I just pray that Edward will do the right thing."

"Being this baby's daddy may not be the right thing for Edward. Only he can decide that." I replied. At that moment, my dad walked into the room.

"Hey, baby girl. How are you feeling? Is this my grandson?"

"No, he's not your grandson; he's just some random child. I told the nurse I wasn't picky on which baby they brought me back. This baby actually belongs to the couple next door. What do you think dad? Of course he's your grandson." He raised his eyebrow in disbelief at me.

"Don't worry Chief; she's been like this with us all. She just told Alice off just about ten minutes ago. Ali is still sulking." Rosalie said.

"She had a traumatic delivery. I think she deserves the right to be a little bitchie at the moment." Emmett said. "It was kind of like a Jerry Springer meet Maury Palvich: who's my baby-daddy delivery gone wrong."

"Who the hell are you?" Charlie asked.

"Emmett Cullen at your service. I'm this cute little baby's uncle. I don't care what you say, Bella, but I am his uncle." Emmett said with a wink.

"Hold up, I'm late for this conversation. How are you my grandson's uncle?"

"Well, I guess you could say I'm kind of his big brother too, since my daddy knocked Bella up." Emmett said while popping the P. "My brother is the donor and he was also the fireman who delivered EC."

"Emmett," Carlisle began to yell at Emmett as Rosalie slapped the back of his head. It seems like they know each other or something. It's almost like they are trying not to look at each other like they're hiding something.

"So what, that makes you both daddy and brother of my baby?" Rose asked with her bitch brow in place. Emmett's whole mouth dropped open in shock.

"Where is he at? I want to talk to him. I want to thank him for everything he did for my baby girl and my grandbaby." Charlie genuinely had said.

"He high tailed it out of here when he figured out he was the donor." Alice said. "I think he was a little overwhelmed and we didn't help matters at all."

"It'll be ok Charlie, I'll talk to him. My Edward can be a little broody and to himself at times." Carlisle said.

"I think he means moody." Emmett said. Rosalie popped him in the back of the head again. Yeah, definitely something going on there. "Damn woman if you keep doing that, I'm not going to have any brain cells left."

"You have some then?" Rosalie questioned with her patented bitch brow.

**AN: So we have baby number 1 and he is oh so cute. We also got to meet the guys. I'm not a doctor so please forgive me if I got anything wrong on the birth. **

**Bella's birth was a little traumatic, what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I just want to thank you all for the amazing reviews last chapter. They really do keep me going. **

**As you all know, I don't own a thing.**

Chapter 8

After everyone left for the evening, the nurses took EC back to the nursery. I was not allowed to have him in the room while I was alone. I was working on a manuscript when I heard a light knock at the door. I looked up in time to see Edward's head poke around the door.

"Hello Edward, how are you doing?" I said with an instant smile on my face. One look at his green eyes and crooked smile made my day. I had never felt like that before.

"Hi Bella, I'm actually better. I'm sorry about running out on you before. I needed to go think; my mind was reeling." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I could tell. It was a lot to drop on your shoulders at one time. I would have freaked out if it was me, too." I took the time to assess Edward. He looked more refreshed and was wearing different clothes. He was now wearing a faded pair of jeans and a worn out Lynard Skynard t-shirt opposed to his slacks and button down shirt he had on earlier. I liked the first look but really like this more casual look better.

"Where is the little guy at?" He asked while looking around.

"At the nursery, I'm not allowed to have him in the room if no one is here with me. I can call a nurse to bring him in, if you'd like." I eyed him carefully to see if there would be any apprehension. Amazingly there wasn't any.

"Please. I would like to spend some time with him. I smuggled you some food. My mom made it. It's meat loaf, mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese."

"It smells great. I couldn't bring myself to eat what the hospital tried to pass off as food." He set the plate on the table in front of me and my mouth practically watered. He picked up my manuscript to move it out of the way.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Yeah, that's what everyone else said. However, I am bored. I'm not much of a TV fan and everyone left. It get's kind of lonely sitting in a hospital room by yourself."

"Why'd everyone leave? I figured one of the girls would have stayed."

"Nah, I think they were all scared to. I think I ran them off with my bitchiness. After they all left, I was able to breathe again and I actually feel better now." I said while pushing the nurse's button.

"Nurse's station, can I help you." The voice that came through sounded nasally and quite familiar for some reason. Edward's whole body stiffened.

"Yes, can you please have someone bring my baby back in here please?"

"Is there a visitor?" She sounded annoyed.

"Yes, Ma'am there is." I said back just as annoyed and rolling my eyes. Edward snickered a little at my sarcasm.

"He'll be right in."

"Ok, so maybe the bitchiness has to do with annoying people." I said which caused Edward to laugh loudly. I kind of liked hearing his laugh. I hoped I could hear a lot more of it in the future.

"My dad was a little disappointed that he didn't get here in time to meet you. He wanted to meet the man that delivered his grandson." I told Edward while between bites of the most amazing mashed potatoes. "Mm, your mom sure does know how to cook."

"I'm sorry I missed him too. You're right, my mom is the best cook I know but I'm sure all kids think that about their moms."

"No, not my mom. She is the most god awfulest cook I have ever met." At that point the nurse walked in with my son. When I got a full look at her I tensed.

"Tanya, why are you here?" I asked her the same time Edward said her name in disbelief. He was frowning hugely and looked like he was going to get sick. "How do you two know each other?" I asked Tanya and Edward as I was pointing my fork back and forth at them.

"Hey Eddie, how are you doing?" She purred. He winced when she said Eddie.

"Tanya, I'm here visiting my _son_." He emphasized son. It made me a little giddy he called my baby son.

"Your son? The papers said he didn't have a father." She spat out.

"Not that it's any of your business, Tanya, but yes Edward's his daddy. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call him Eddie for that matter." I spat right back out at her. Where did all of the possessiveness come from? I didn't like that Tanya knew Edward and had a special nick name for him.

"Bella, I have known Tanya since high school. We went on a few dates but we were never serious." He said while emphasizing the word serious. "Considering how she was sleeping with half the football team and some of the hockey team at that."

"Eddie, I never." She began to say when I cut her off.

"What did I tell you about calling him Eddie? Edward, would you like to know how I know Tanya?"

"How do you know her?" He asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Well you see, she was Rosalie's roommate our freshman year at UDub. But it seemed she could never find her own guy. She was constantly going out with our guys after we dumped them." I paused a minute before I went on. "Rose always said she liked our sloppy seconds. In fact, after we kicked James' ass for what he did to me, we seen him walking out of their dorm room readjusting his clothing." Edward looked like he was about to get sick. He faked a shudder.

"Ewe, James, really Tanya? You could have done better than that. At least I never went that far with you."

"Good to know, Edward. Good to know." I told Edward. At that point, she let out a loud cry and stomped her way out the door. "That was kind of fun, Eddie." I emphasized his nick name.

"Please, don't ever call me that. She is the main reason why I hated people calling me that. My family used to call me that until she started up. Once my mom heard her say it in her sickening nasal voice, she felt sorry for me and stopped everyone from calling me that." I giggled at his rant.

"Scout's honor, I will never call you Eddie again," I said while doing the Boy Scout salute. "Unless I want to annoy you," I added on through my giggles.

"I will get you for that," he said while he reached over and started tickling my side. I was laughing so hard, my body started to hurt quite literally.

"Please stop," I shrieked out. He did stop, but then the baby started to whimper. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms. EC calmed down when Edward started to sing quietly to him. I swear I swooned a little. He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, he's amazing," he said while looking at EC. "Hey, little man, I'm your daddy." Since my emotions were all over the place that day, I started to cry. Edward took it the wrong way and quickly added, "If you don't want me to be daddy, I'm cool with being his uncle or a friend." I could tell he really wasn't cool with it. He could barely get that statement out.

"No, Edward, that's not why I was crying. My emotions had been way out of whack today. I got choked up because you do want to be his daddy. I was under the impression you didn't want to be. I'm ecstatic that you want to be EC's daddy. You will be the best one, I know it." I tried to say with as much conviction.

He leaned over and smashed his lips to mine. At first I was a little shocked. But then I opened up to him and let him deepen the kiss. It was heaven on Earth. There were butterflies and I'm pretty sure that if we were standing my leg would have popped up like in the old black and white movies. We were interrupted by a nurse clearing her throat.

"You know, that's how the baby got here, don't ya?" She said with her brow raised.

"No it really wasn't." I said. She looked a little confused at me. Edward snickered a little. EC had his hand wrapped around Edward's index finger. The nurse picked up the camera off my table and took a picture of the two of them. I was appreciative of her. "Thanks for the picture."

"You're welcome. I'm just here to let you know that my shift is over. I believe you met your night nurse already, Tanya?"

"Yes, but is there any way we can be assigned to another nurse?" Edward questioned her.

"No, I'm sorry, one nurse is on vacation on her honeymoon and another is out with the flu. We're a little light handed as it is. You'll have to make due for the night. Visiting hours is almost over; do you want me to take the baby to the nursery?"

"No problem," Edward said. "Would it be ok if I stayed with Bella tonight?"

"I'm sorry, only family is aloud."

"He is the baby's father." I chimed in quickly. After all, if Edward wanted to stay who was I to stop him? She took a look at the baby and then back up at Edward.

"I believe that will be ok. Have a great night," she said while backing out the door.

"Thanks Edward, you don't have to stay." I said while looking down at my lap. He tipped my chin up with his fingers so I would be looking at him.

"I want to stay Bella. I want to be here for you and him. After all, we do have a lot of stuff to discuss anyways. I don't want you to be alone."

I scooted over in the bed to make room for him to sit next to me. He happily obliged. He was holding EC in his left arm and had his right arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, "This is nice." He tightened his grip around me and grunted in return. I could feel him nuzzle my hair with his nose.

"Bella, I really do want to be his daddy. I just freaked out earlier."

"I know Edward. I understand fully. You don't have to be ashamed of your actions earlier today."

"I know Bella. I like you too. I like you a lot. I told Jasper when I first saw you that you were beautiful and that the baby's father is one lucky bastard. That was before you went into labor."

"Really, you thought I was beautiful when I was forty one weeks pregnant?" I asked with my brow raised.

"Yeah, I even imagined in my mind that you were swollen with my child. I wonder if that is why I had a hard time coming to term with it." He said.

"Maybe, but it was a long stretch. Who would have thought that I would have met the man that donated his sperm to make my baby? Only in Bella Swan's messed up life would anything like that happen."

"Your life isn't messed up."

"You really don't know me that well. I got impregnated by the sperm donator's father of which of whom delivered my baby while being a virgin. It sounds like a life time movie." He shivered.

"That's no lie. Bella, how are we going to do this?" I love hearing him say my name. It seems to roll off his tongue.

"Do what?" I said teasingly.

"You know what." He said annoyed.

"I don't know Edward. You already know I think you're hot; after all you walked in on my embarrassing word vomit earlier." I gave his thigh a squeeze. He grunted again.

"Bella, you probably shouldn't do that right now."

"Why is that, Edward," I questioned him sweetly while looking up from under my eyelashes.

"Just because Bella," he said while I cuddled in closer to him. I placed my left arm around his waist and placed my right hand on his stomach.

"I don't know how we should do this. I mean, it feels right with you holding me like this; but it's also scary. I've never been in a healthy relationship before. I don't think it would be wise to jump into one."

"Maybe, we should start out slow, such as friends. Then as we feel more and more comfortable with each other we can become more." He suggested.

"That sounds good to me. You can visit EC and me anytime you want to. I'll be ok with you taking him over night as well. I want your parents involved as well. They already have committed themselves so has Emmett."

"My family really is great. I'll help you out as much as I can with diapers and stuff. Don't hesitate to ask me, ok." He pointedly said. It's sad; he's known me less then fifteen hours and already knows I would have a hard time accepting anything from him. "And Bella, when you get sprung out of here, will you go out to dinner with me?"

"You wasted no time in asking. Yes, I would like to go out with you."

"Do you want to be on the birth certificate? I haven't filled it out yet because I didn't know if you did or not." I said quietly.

"Yes, I want to be tied to him and you in every way conceivable." He stated sincerely.

The baby started to get fussy with Edward. He had just changed his diaper, the first time I might add. EC peed on Edward. He has to learn to be quicker when it comes to changing a boy's diaper. I don't think I laughed so hard in my life. He was still fussy after his diaper change and Edward couldn't get him to calm down.

"He's probably hungry," I told Edward. He handed the baby to me and I started to breast feed him. As I was beginning Edward diverted his eyes and acted a little antsy. "Come on Edward, breastfeeding is the most naturalist thing in the world. Not only that, but you seen my hoo-ha already."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's appropriate to look at."

"Haven't you ever looked at a National Geographic magazine? What's different between that and me?"

"I know you personally."

"So it's ok for you to look at strange women doing it?" I could barely get out without snickering.

"I didn't say that either." He said while looking at his shoes. "I just don't have any claim on you." He said quietly. I could barely hear him say it. He sounded so vulnerable.

"Edward, look at me." I said and he brought his face up slowly. I had covered the baby and my chest up. "Is that much better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Bella; you just surprised me, that's all."

"I'm sorry too; I should have been a little more sensitive about it."

"You just can't stop being bitchy can you?" He said through his chuckles.

"I guess not."

I got EC fed and burped. I rocked him slightly while Edward sang to him. He really does have a great voice. Once the baby was asleep, Edward placed him in his bassinet. He went to sit down in the chair next to the bed when I motioned him to sit next to me again.

"Bella, you need to rest. I'll sleep in the chair."

"No, you will not. You're going to get your ass up into this bed and hold me while I sleep. I'm not taking no for an answer. So you better get over it." He climbed up into the bed and I instantly laid my head on his chest.

"Do you think you will still be bitchy in the morning?" He asked me. I smacked his chest but was too tired to really respond. I was out like a light.

Since it was so late when we laid EC down, he only woke up once that night. Edward handed him to me so I could feed him and then he changed his diaper. He sung him back to sleep. Once we were getting little man back to sleep, Edward started back for his chair. He stopped when he seen my bitch brow make an appearance. He chuckled and climbed back into bed.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow."

"I do, but your just way to comfy to let you sleep a crossed the room."

**AN: Eddie is daddy. Who didn't see that coming? But any who, I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Chapter 9 is right here. I wanted to thank those for their reviews. As usual, I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

"What the Fuck, Bella?" Rose spat out. I groggily woke up noticing my pillow was harder than I remembered; but smelled oh so much better. Then it grunted. My eyes flew open and my lips lifted in the biggest smile I ever had. "What is going on in here?" Rosalie shrieked out.

"Nothing, we're sleeping. Go away." Edward mumbled.

"No can do, Eddie," Alice said way too eagerly for the morning. Edward mumbled something about an evil pixie. I think I may have growled at her use of that stupid nick name.

"Edward, you stayed." I said softly. I was so happy that he stayed the night with me. I nuzzled back into his chest as his arms tightened around me.

"Of course I did, baby. There's nowhere else I would ever want to be." My heart warmed at his declaration.

I guess it was shocking to see Edward in the bed with me especially since I had never shared a bed with a man. I didn't realize how much I was missing by not having a warm body next to me.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but What The Hell Bella?" She emphasized each word. "Why are you here?" Rosalie spat.

"Duh, because I just had a baby," I said like she was stupid.

"You know what I meant, Bella," she spat back with a lot of venom mixed with it.

"He's here because I wanted him to stay. Why are you here?" I spat right back at her.

"We are visiting our best friend who just had a baby. What's his excuse?" Alice said sweetly. She looked almost amused at our compromising positions. When they walked in, both of us were sleeping. His arms were wrapped tightly around me with the side of my face nuzzled right into his chest. My leg was draped over his. I kind of liked how we were all tangled up. I felt safe and loved.

"He is visiting his girlfriend who just had his baby." I said while staring down Alice. "I think he wins." Alice started giggling but my remark pissed Rosalie off even more.

"Girlfriend? You've known each other what twenty hours and now you're his girlfriend?" She questioned with her bitch brow in place.

"Not exactly," Edward said. I may have frowned at him. "Bella said she wanted to go slowly and start out as friends."

"Edward, I am your girl friend. I'm a friend who happens to be a girl." I said while channeling my inner Sheldon. "Besides, I'm not going to date anyone else and I know you're not going to date anyone else, Right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I wasn't going to date anyone else, but you were the one that said friends, remember?" he questioned me.

"I know I did, but now that I slept on it," I was interrupted by Alice saying, "or slept on him." I may have growled again at her. I continued with rolling my eyes, "I'm not so sure. Now I don't think I want that label of friends." I said with a smile.

"Hello, there are people in the room other than you." Rose said. We still haven't untangled ourselves. Alice took a picture of us on her phone as Carlisle and Esme walked in the room. Carlisle was there to do a check up with me and Esme came to visit her new grandson.

"I'm glad you're doing the right thing son." Carlisle said. "I'm so proud of you."

"Am I the only person in this room that sees a problem with this?" Rosalie questioned throwing her hands up in the air dramatically.

"Rose, let them be. Can't you see? Bella is happy and so is he. It's not every day we see her smiling like that." Alice interjected.

"She shouldn't just jump in bed because he is the father of her baby. She should be going slowly with this. Not only that; but the whole reason you get artificially inseminated is so you can have a baby without a daddy." She said while stomping her feet.

"I agree with Alice, they are way too cute together." Esme sweetly said as she picked EC up out of the bassinet. We took that moment to disentangle our limbs.

"Hello, we are all in the same room, you know. Last time I checked, I was a thirty year old woman. I'm capable of making my own decisions. I will jump into bed with whomever I want. Besides, it's not like anything happened, I'm bleeding out my hoo-hah and it feels like a Mack truck came out of it."

"Then why is he here?" She said.

"Rose, you do know that you can sleep in the same bed with a man without having sex with him right? I asked him to stay and then I forced him to sleep in my bed."

"But why, make me understand why." Rose said.

"Bella, I don't want to come in-between you and your best friend." Edward said sheepishly as he was getting up out of my bed. I grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back down to me.

"Edward, I'm not going to pass up a chance of having you in my life. I know, I don't know much about you; but we have plenty of time to learn." I said with as much conviction I could muster. He laid back down with his head on my breast and his arm around my waist. I couldn't pass up the chance to play with his hair while I tried to comfort him. "Besides having EC's daddy is more important than some silly pact. With everything that had happened, I feel like there is a greater power trying to push us together." I then looked up into Rosalie's eyes and said, "I wanted him to. I don't answer to you. Tanya was my night nurse. It seems her and Edward has a past. I didn't want him to leave because then I would have to leave EC in the nursery with her taking care of him. I will be damned if that woman comes anywhere near my baby. The only way I could have the baby in the room is if someone was in the room with me. He was going to sleep in the chair but I stopped him and made him get into the bed with me. I wanted to know what it felt like to be held by a man all night. I wanted him to hold on tight and not let go. I wanted to feel loved and needed and all that jazz. Let me tell you, it was my best night's sleep by far. So sue me Rosalie for wanting to be loved and for wanting this man."

She didn't say anything after the end of my rant. She turned around and walked out the door. Alice was bouncing on her feet and Esme was cooing at my little speech. She's excited that I finally hooked up with her son. She's been trying to get us hooked up for a while now.

When he got up out of the bed, I whimpered a little at the fact that I couldn't feel him against me anymore. He kissed my temple and chuckled. He whispered in my ear, "I'm not going anywhere, baby; just giving dad room to do his check up." I could literally feel his hot breath on my neck and it was absolutely freaking sinful let me tell you.

Tanya chose that moment to return to our room. She narrowed her eyes at me at the same time Alice whisper-yelled 'its sloppy seconds;' which of course caused everyone in the room to laugh loudly. Esme snickered and it looked like Carlisle was holding back his laughter but not doing a very good job of it.

"Can I assist _you_ Dr. Cullen with anything before I head out?" She asked in her overly sweet nasally voice. I think I may have cringed a little. It looked like Edward wanted to puke.

"No, I do not believe I need any assistance. Have you had the chance to meet my grandson, Tanya?" Carlisle responded. How he was able to play nice with her was beyond me. You can sure tell Carlisle is a true professional.

"Briefly Dr. Cullen, they kept him all to themselves last night. Although, I don't think the hospital policy would agree with them sharing a bed." She said while trying to talk down to us. I narrowed my eyes and was about to say something before Carlisle cut in.

"That will be enough, Tanya. This is my son and his girlfriend you are sneering about and I will not tolerate it."

"But sir," she tried to be insistent with him but he interrupted her again.

"That will be all Tanya. Have a nice day off. You are dismissed." The look on her face was priceless. I wished I could have captured that face on film, damn it. Alice must have been able to read my facial expressions because she simply snickered and waved her phone in the air. I got to love me some Pixie from time to time. She definitely has her advantages at some point.

"How are you feeling today, Bella?" Carlisle asked me with a smile. It's so easy for him to smile since he didn't have the human being pass through his body.

"Other than the Mack truck feeling and the bleeding; I'm doing ok." I really did not mean for it to come out bitchy.

"On a scale one to five; how much pain are you in?"

"I think the Mack truck level would be about a four." I really did not know what came over me. For some reason, I cannot figure out why I'm bitchy with everyone but Edward and the baby. "I'm sorry, Carlisle, I don't mean to snap. I don't know what has come over me. I'm never like this."

"No, she is not," Alice chirped up. I looked over at her with a look of appreciation. She was playing with the baby while Esme was holding him. She had his hat pulled off and was taking picture after picture of the poor guy. Everyone has been mesmerized by the head of hair he has. It is the same very bronze color that Edward's is but it also go every which direction like Edward's.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain. I will get your day nurse, Angela in here to help you use the bathroom and get cleaned up." Carlisle smiled at me as he said, "I was really looking forward to delivering the little guy since I delivered you. It would have felt like I was completing the circle or something. But I was glad Edward was there to deliver for me. I can't even fathom what would have happened if he wasn't." He clapped Edward on the shoulder and then took EC out of Esme's hands without even asking to do so. She pouted a little but then smiled when he started humming to him while rocking him back and forth. It made me smile as well. My baby has two wonderful grandpas, a beautiful grandmother, a fun uncle and one hot ass daddy. He has so much more than I could ever give him. When I was thinking about this, I started to cry again. Edward noticed and sat at my side at once. He pulled me into his arms and started rocking me back and forth.

"What's wrong, love?" He whispered in my ear. I looked up into his eyes and got so freaking lost.

"I don't know. I keep getting so damned emotional lately." I said while wrapping my arms around his neck and trying to control my sobs. "I was just thinking about everything my son has now that I couldn't give him before I met you. I'm so glad you were at that restaurant too; because I would be all alone right now except for Ali and Rose. My baby wouldn't have a wonderful daddy and another set of wonderful grandparents and uncles. I just feel so blessed right now."

"Baby, I'm here until you will me away. Even then, I will still be in the shadows watching you two. You two are my life now as well." He said while kissing my temple.

"I'm really glad that you were here last night. It was really the best night's sleep ever. I didn't know what I was missing not having a man beside me. Not just any man either but the one I was destined to be with. I'm so glad that I didn't have to leave EC in the nursery with that vapid Tanya." I could feel the vibrations from his chest when he chuckled at my last statement.

"Wow, you really don't like her, do you?" I just shook my head. He held me tighter to him. At that moment we were interrupted by a huge booming voice.

"Hey Bro, Sis, Pops and Ma. Wow, do we have a party up in here? Give me my nephew." He demanded of Carlisle before he took him out of his hands. Wow, is this pass the baby. He's not a sack of flour you know.

"Awe, Emmett those flowers are beautiful. Did you buy them for me?" I asked him so sweetly.

He looked at me like I was stupid and replied, "No, I just thought I would bring them for Edwina over there," he said with a straight face. "Of course they are for you, nothing is too good for my new sis; however, I didn't buy them." I looked at the card, sure enough it was signed, 'get well soon Aunt Meg, from Rinie and the Boys'

"You stole someone's flowers?" I said incredulously.

"I don't look at it as stealing; I found them fair and square on a cart in a hall way. Owe, Ma, what was that for?" Esme smacked him in the back of the head.

"For being a dim whit Emmett; I taught you better than that."

"I'm going to go get Angela, Bella. I will be back later when my big oaf of a son isn't here to dominate the baby." He kissed EC on the head, and then he kissed Esme on the lips. I had to look away. I thought I was intruding on their little intimate moment. Then he shocked me when he kissed me on the forehead. As he was about to walk out the door, Alice yelled, "wait, I want a kiss too, Dr. McDreamy." I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment.

"Dr. McDreamy?" Emmett asked with his brows up.

"Yeah, Rose and Ali have taken to calling Carlisle Dr. McDreamy." I told him as my dad walked in the door with Sue, Billy and Jake. He took the baby from Emmett without even questioning him. I giggled a little when he did this.

"Actually, when they told me she was pregnant and that she was still a virgin, it confused the shit out of me. I asked if they actually thought I would believe that she was pregnant with the re-immaculate birth of the Christ baby." He said while looking down at the baby, "Rose responded you could say that since she was impregnated by a God since Dr. Cullen was her doctor." He said while chuckling. "These three girls have it bad for him. I'm sorry Esme."

"It's ok, I'm used to it. As long as I'm the one he comes home to, then I'm all good." Esme said sweetly through her own giggles.

"How you feeling, baby girl?" Charlie said finally looking up at me but then narrowed his eyes at Edward's arm around my shoulder.

"Do I really have to answer that? I passed a human out a…." and he interrupted.

"Yes, I know through an opening the size of a lemon. Who's this?" He was doing the cop stare down on Edward but then recognition set in. He looked at EC and then back up to Edward.

"Dad, this Edward, Edward this is my dad, Charlie Swan, his girlfriend Sue Clearwater, his best friend Billy Black and his son Jacob. Everybody, this is Edward, EC's daddy."

He handed the baby to Sue while Alice huffed. She has yet to hold him. He stepped closer to the bed looking directly in Edward's eyes and then walked out the door. That was the weirdest thing ever. I guess they had a silent conversation because Edward got up, kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'll be right back, baby," in my ear before he followed Charlie out the door.

"Wow! That was weird."

"Tell me about it," Ali responded to Emmett's response.

"Emmett will you go check on them please? I just found Edward; I don't want to lose him already." I asked of Emmett.

"I ain't following after the Chief. Are you insane?"

"Really; you would throw your own brother under the bus?" Alice questioned him. Emmett just shrugged.

"I'll poke my head out and tell Charlie to come here." Jake said. Charlie walked back in with his brow raised.

"Dad," I said his name pointedly while pointing my finger at him, "Behave yourself."

"Of course Bells, I would not think of being anything but myself." He said while making the motion of an angel halo above his head with an evil smile.

"Yeah, well I think it's rusted in half." He just laughed and walked away.

"Hey Bells, how are you feeling?" Jake asked me.

"Like a freaking human was yanked out of my twat. How do you think I feel?" Jake looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow Bells, what crawled up your ass and died? Or should I say twat?" Jake thinks he's a comedian.

"Jake show some respect, there are ladies present." Billy chastised him at the same time Alice elbowed him.

"It's been a while since Charlie and Edward had left. You think they are ok don't you?" I mainly asked Alice; but Jake answered any ways.

"I don't know Bells. On the way up here, all Charlie talked about was how happy you were and how handsome his grandbaby was. He also mentioned wanting to thank Edward for him delivering EC." He paused for a second. "But I do believe I did hear a distinct growl come out of his chest when he saw Edward fondling you."

"Jacob Ephraim Black, that will be enough," Billy scolded him as Alice stomped on his foot twice.

"Thanks Ali," I said the same time Jake was mumbling annoying little Pixie.

"By the way Billy, Sue and Jake, this is Esme, Edward's mother and the big one is Emmett, Edward's brother and the one Ali is making googly eyes at is Jasper, his cousin." I said with a smile that would rival the cat that ate the canary's smile. Jake's copper face paled. It was quite comical to witness.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Billy said while tipping his hat at Esme. She giggled at his small attempt at chivalry. "I'm sorry about my meathead son. I tried to teach him manners but he turned out to be a savage instead."

"Edward has a little but I assure you we gave up on Emmett a long time ago."

"Really, ma, you speak so lowly of me." Emmett said while picking his mom up and twirling her around in the air.

Angela finally came in the room. Turns out she is Angela Weber from high school. It really was a small world.

"Oh my God, Bella Swan. I just clocked in and looked at my patient load. I could not believe my eyes when I saw your name."

"I know right, it's been so long since we seen you last. How are you and Ben?"

"Wonderful, we got married two years after high school. We now have two little ones, twins actually. They are turning two next month."

"That's wonderful, Ang. You'll have to show us pictures later on. This is EC." Alice pointed over to the bundle in blue. "This is the bun in the oven," she pointed down to her belly. "Rose is preggers too."

Esme chased Emmett and Jasper out as Billy was manhandling Jacob out the door which was funny since he's in a wheel chair and Jake is like six foot six so that way Ang could help me into the shower. Alice was a saint and brought me the bag I packed a week ago so it would be ready. Or at least I thought she was a saint until I saw what she intended me to wear. She took out all of my clothes and replaced them with more revealing racy type clothing. When I yelled at her she told me that they would empower me and make me feel sexy. I didn't want to feel sexy; I just wanted my comfy pajama pants and a tee shirt.

She packed a pajama set and a night gown for me to wear. I chose the one that was the least revealing but not by much. The pajama set was a pant set with a nursing cami. The only problem is the amount of cleavage the cami showed. Both were black and had matching floral lace trim.

Alice being eight and half months pregnant, she was able to push me down into the bed to do my hair and makeup. I tried to tell her that it was unwarranted because I just had a baby. She wouldn't listen to me. She said that we were in a hospital full of doctors and who knew what would happen.

That was a waste considering my doctor was my boyfriend's father. My boyfriend was the other reason why. I wasn't on the market anymore and did not need to score a hot doctor. I already scored me a hot fireman.

Dad and Edward walked back through the door with each other's arms around the other's shoulders. It looked as if they were laughing. I liked seeing them so close like they were bonding and totally getting along. The looks on my dad and Edward's faces were priceless when they noticed me appraising them. They were polar opposites of each other. Edward's face looked very excited at Alice's choice of wardrobe for me; whereas my father grimaced when he saw me.

"What are you wearing Bella?" my dad asked me.

"Gee, dad, looks like clothes. Ask Ali this is what she packed for me. Actually, she unpacked my bag and repacked it with this and an even more revealing nightgown. Now she's torturing me with this crappy make up." I said. Alice stuck her tongue out at me and went back to painting my nails.

"What were you thinking Alice?" my dad asked her with his eyebrow raised.

"I was thinking that we were in the hospital with lots of hot doctors. Duh," She said like it was the most natural thing to say. Edward dropped down on the bed next to me and placed his arm around me possessively which I found kind of hot.

"Her doctor is her baby's grandfather, Alice. What about that boy sitting next to her?" Dad said.

"They weren't together when I picked the clothes, Charlie. Besides, at the time I didn't know he was Carlisle's grandbaby."

"But you did know Carlisle was mine." Esme said with a wink to me. She was having way too much fun with this.

"I knew there were other cute doctors that could have been on call or something. You have to be prepared for everything. I mean come on; we all know Dr. McDreamy was off the market. Geez." Esme started snickering at her. My dad huffed, "Bella, can you just cover up with a blanket or something?"

"No Bella, don't! I'm working on a master piece here and I refuse to let it go to waste." EC used this point to whine for food. Edward took him from Sue as Esme gave me a gift. It was a cover for breastfeeding. Charlie grabbed Edward and headed out the door. I covered up and let EC latch on. Sue told the guys they could come back in.

"Is this better dad?" I said while pointing to the covering.

"Yeah, now wear that the whole time I'm here."

**AN: I know it seems as if Bella and Edward is going fast here but Bella just knows what she wants and doesn't want to waste time not getting it. She is finally taking her life and living it instead of just existing.**

**Someone asked in a review what the baby's full name was. At first it was going to be Edward Charles Swan. However, Edward decided he wanted to sign the birth certificate and be tied to him in every way conceivable. Edward's words not mine. So with that being said, the baby's full name is Edward Charles Cullen or just plain EC for short.**

**By the way, I think Emmett is one of my favorite characters in this story. He just doesn't get enough time. That's true about the real books and the movies as well. Charlie is another favorite of mine. **

**I hope you like. Let me know if you do.**


	10. Outtake Edward's POV

Here's a little bit of a treat for you all. I was originally planning on posting this as a separate story for outtakes but decided to just add it here. It is Edward's point of view about everything.

As always I own nothing.

Outtake

Edward POV

We had just gotten off duty when Jasper decided he wanted to go to breakfast. Emmett told us to go ahead that he had something else to go do. I was curious but I wasn't going to pry. It's none of my business after all.

Jasper decided on Julian's because he loves their breakfast burritos. I ended up ordering just a ham and cheese omelet and hash browns smothered and covered. The place was crowded this morning more than it normally was.

I'm a fanatic when it comes to washing my hands before I eat. I guess my mom engrained that in my head from an early age and it just stuck. So I got up to go to the bathroom. When I came out of the bathroom, I almost ran into the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I'm telling you, she has the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. I scanned down her body and noticed her belly swollen with someone's child. What a lucky ass bastard.

But then I looked at her left hand and she didn't have a ring. Is she not married? Did he leave her or was it from a one night stand? Is she single? I couldn't be that lucky. She gave me a small smile and then went on to her table near the bathroom. How Ironic?

I made my way back to my table where Jasper sat and had a smug look on his face. Oh, great, he saw me checking her out.

"So, Eddie, did you see something you liked?" He drawled out.

"Don't call me Eddie, douche. I liked her, but she's pregnant. Probably got a guy that doesn't deserve her." I said.

"Yeah, but your wishing that it was yours aren't ya?" he asked with his brow raised. "You know what, don't answer that. I know the answer already. I can see it in your eyes."

"Fuck you, asstard."

At that point I was interrupted by a little sprite yelling, **"IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE**," she screamed. "Ooh, I always wanted to say that. She said lower. She made me chuckle but then I noticed the beautiful brunette holding onto the table in a vice grip.

"She's going into labor," Jasper said frantically. We both got up and went to her side in time to hear her yelling at the manager.

"That's great and all, but I think this baby is going to make an appearance before then. So you might want to rethink your little plan."

I heard the manager mutter under his breath "is the baby the spawn of the devil?" I wanted to kick this sorry for an excuse of a man's ass for insulting this beautiful woman but she beat me to it.

"Excuse me, how dare you? Here I am getting ready to push a freaking human being the size of a water melon out of an opening the size of a lemon. Yeah, I do believe if you were in my place right now, you wouldn't be to peachy keen either."

Her friend started apologizing to the poor man when I said, "Miss, I'm not a doctor, but I am an off duty fireman, so is my cousin here. Will you allow me to assist you?" I tried to be as polite as I could be not wanting her to blow up at me as well.

"Yes, that would be great," her friend answered for her.

That would have to be the most unorthodox, traumatic deliveries in the history of child birth. First of all, I got an up close personal view of the girl that I liked area south of her belly button. That is not exactly what I wanted to see when I first met her especially since it was stretched out around a baby's head.

Secondly, her friend unknowingly panicked me in the middle of delivering the baby. We found out that her doctor was my father and at the point the baby's head was already out. I was already shocked when the baby looked like me. Alice said that Bella was impregnated by my father. Yeah, so I freaked majorly. I'm the baby of the family. That made me automatically closer to my mother and in turn made me over protective as well. I know my father would never do that to my mother but still it freaked me out. If it wasn't for Jasper being there, I probably would have walked out that door which I'm really not proud to say that.

I would be lying if I said that the baby looking so much like me didn't freak me out because it did. If my father wasn't the father and she was artificially inseminated, then that would only mean that it could be my child. She could have picked my sperm from the bank. What are the odds that she would use the same bank that the guys and I donate at let alone that I would deliver the baby made with my own sperm?

The guys down at our station donate sperm once a week. We make about $1500.00 a piece each month doing it. We then sign that check over to the children's hospital each month. We were doing it for a good cause. Not only were we helping couples who couldn't have a baby have a baby but we were also helping the children's hospital out as well. It was a win, win situation.

If she was artificially inseminated and has no ring on her finger; does that mean she is single? If she was single, would she want to date someone or has she resigned herself off men for good? I was so freaking confused.

Then I find out that she dated James before during college. I think that pissed me off a lot. I can't stand the man. He comes off as a sleaze bag to me. I sometimes wished I could wipe him free from society altogether. Especially since, I seen some of the things he was capable of doing with women. Don't get me wrong, Victoria was cool to hang out with and so is her fiancé Laurent. But when she comes out on a run, I cringe because I knew James would be there.

I knew I needed to get my emotions in check before I confront Bella. I needed to apologize for my behavior during her delivery but I needed to get my head on straight first. So I grabbed Jazz's shoulder and pulled him out the door and into the car before Bella could see me disappear. I would call my dad later to check up on her.

When I walked into her hospital room she was ranting on about her friend and how she acted. She was so embarrassed and she told her friend that. She also mentioned that she said embarrassing things in front of the hottest guy she ever met. At that point I gasped which alerted our presence in the room. It gave me a little hope that she might actually want me.

I had to then laugh when she threatened Jasper by pulling his arm off and hitting him with it. But then here comes the roller coaster ride I've been riding all afternoon. Emmett, of all people was the one that confirmed the baby was indeed mine. Then we figured out that her friend Rosalie used Emmett's sperm and Alice used Jasper's. What was even odder than that: Rose and Emmett acted as if they knew each other but pretended that they didn't.

I had to get out fast. It gave me hope that maybe she would have me, but I had to go clear my mind before I said something rash. Then I said the lamest thing for an excuse. I left the stove on. Really? Come on now. Of course, Emmett just had to call me out on it. But thankfully, Bella understood that I had a million and one things going on in my mind.

I went to my parents' house. Like I said, I'm a mama's boy. She always knows what to do in situations like this. When I arrived, she was in the middle of making dinner.

"Ma," I yelled as I walked in the door.

"In the kitchen, Edward," she answered me. She looked me over closely and gasped. "What's the matter?" She asked as she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Mom, do you know dad's patient, Bella Swan?"

"Yeah, I helped her and the girls decorate their house when they moved in. why?"

"I delivered her baby."

"Really, the baby is here? I have to go visit her then. I have become those girls' unofficial mom."

"That's nice mom. But when I delivered, I noticed the baby looked a lot like me." She looked confused.

"That's impossible Edward. She got artificially inseminated. The odds are just impossible." The confusion never left her face. "Edward, did you donate your sperm?"

"Yes, I did. In fact our whole station does and then we donate the proceeds to the Childeren's hospital. It was confirmed; she used the sperm bank that we donate at. He has my crooked smile and bronze colored hair." She sat down as I could basically see the gears in her head spinning out of control.

"I'm a grandma?"

"Yep," I said while popping the P. "Her friend's picked out Emmett and Jazz's sperm as well. So it looks like you're going to have three grandbabies."

"Oh Edward that's amazing. But why on earth did you deliver the baby?"

"We were out to breakfast when she went into labor. The baby wasn't waiting. Her friend yelled for help. So I delivered the baby in the manager's office. It was a traumatic delivery by the way. Her friend blurted out 'what are the odds that you would be delivered by the son of the man that impregnated you'." I paused a second. "The baby's head was already out and I gasped because it looked like my baby pictures."

"Please tell me you did not think your dad had relations with Bella." She said through her giggles. I pretty much confirmed my guiltiness when I didn't answer her. She laughed even harder.

"I started to go off. If it wasn't for Jasper, I would have left. He kept me grounded. Then Alice explained about the artificial insemination process."

"Edward, what are you going to do? Are you going to walk away?" She asked me frantically. Was I going to walk away? I didn't want to. I want to raise that boy. I wanted to love that woman. But would she still have me? I pretty much walked the fuck out on her. It was just too much dropped on me at once. I was over whelmed.

"I don't want to walk away, mom. I missed out on so much with the pregnancy, but I don't want to miss out on anything else. I just don't know if she will have me. I practically ran out of the room with my tail between my legs. I freaked out and now, mom, I don't know if she would still have me." I threw my arms around my mother's neck and held on for dear life. She started to run her fingers through my hair and scratch my scalp.

"Oh Edward, everything is going to be ok. I just know it. This is what you are going to do. You're going to bring her a plate of food. Then you are going to apologize to her and have a chat with her. You need to ask her what she wants and explain what you want. Can you do that, son?"

"Of course I can."

"Edward," she got my attention before I walked out the door.

"Yes, mom?"

"What did she name the baby?"

"Edward Charles Swan."

"See, it's going to be ok."

I went to my place that I share with Jasper to take a shower and change. I felt a little icky from delivering EC. I also stopped at a flower shop so I could pick her up some flowers. I was so nervous. I think I was merely trying to stall time.

I knocked on her door and as I walked in. I was surprised to see her working. I frowned at that. She should be resting. But then I noticed the room was quiet and no one else was there. That pissed me off. Her friends couldn't stay with her while she was in the hospital.

When Tanya walked in the door, I was surprised to see her. I did not like watching her wheel my son into the room. Bella asked how I knew her. I told her that we dated in high school but that I didn't go that far with her. I found out that she was fucking half the football and hockey teams. I dropped her instantly. That was just gross. I was shocked to hear that Bella and Tanya knew each other. Then I was pissed to find out why. What a bitch, that Tanya is.

I was a little smug at Tanya's face when she found out that I was the daddy. She always wanted to be a Cullen growing up. Tanya's family didn't have much money and her dad left her when she was younger. That might explain why she was with so many men. She had daddy issues. That didn't excuse it though.

I picked up my son and knew this was where I was supposed to be. I just felt that my world was finally right. I could not believe the feeling in my chest tightening. In that instant I was in love with both of them; my son and my Bella.

When she told me that she wanted me to be a part of their lives especially as his daddy, I didn't know what to say. I've never been good at explaining my mind to people. Since I couldn't say it, I decided to show her. I crashed my lips to hers. It wasn't a desperate kiss. It was just a sweet, innocent kiss. Before I could have deepened it, a nurse walked in and interrupted us. She made a joke about how that was the way the baby got here. I chuckled at the confusion on the poor nurse's face when Bella told her it wasn't. But then Bella also didn't explain it either.

Bella made me lay down with her. She told me she just wanted to be friends at first but then we would take it to the next step when we were both comfortable with it. I really didn't want it that way. I wanted Bella to be mine and only mine. However, I would give her time. Eventually, I would be able to call her my own and maybe someday marry her. I know I just met her today but I swear I want to marry that girl someday. Sometimes you just know. I guess you can say it's the romantic in me. I never really did believe in love at first sight until today.

Changing a diaper was a challenge at first. He peed on me. My own son peed on me. I thought Bella was never going to stop laughing at me. It did make me proud that he could get some distance without even trying. Then the diaper kept falling off because I was scared to get it too tight. She laughed at me again.

The next morning a middle aged man walked in the door. I could tell that this was Bella's father. He had the same chocolate colored eyes that Bella has. He was surprised to see me especially with my arm around his daughter. He looked me in the eye and it was like I was in a trance. I had to follow him, I really had no choice. We walked outside a set of doors in the back of the hospital. He immediately put a cigarette in his mouth and lit up. He eyed me carefully before saying, "I have a couple of things to say to you." All I could do was nod my head for him to continue. "Thank you for delivering my grandbaby. If you weren't there I don't even want to think about what could have happened."

"You're welcomed, sir. But you really don't need to thank me. Helping people in need is my job. I was just doing my job." But he cut me off.

"No son, you were not on duty. A lot of men would have just let her be. That shows me the kind of character you are as a man. That being said, do you see that police cruiser right there?" He asked while pointing his lit cigarette at it. I nodded my head yes.

"All that means is that I'm the law and carry a gun. However, have you heard of Desert Storm in the eighties?" I swallowed and then nodded my head again. "That means I'm fully trained to kill a man with or without a weapon." I nodded, but still looked him in the eye. "Have you ever been to Forks?" I shook my head no. "The forest is so thick there; there are plenty of places to hide a body. Just remember that."

"Sir," I started to say.

"No, I want to finish this before you can say what you need to say," he said and then paused. "Bella's my little girl. She's my world. Her and that baby are all the family I have left." He said but then added, "Well besides Alice and Rosalie that is. If you hurt one hair on either of their heads, I won't hesitate to end you." He said as he dropped his half smoked cigarette and smashed it with the heel of his foot.

"Sir, I will never hurt either of them. If I do, I will come to you personally and let you end me. They are my life now. I can't go back and I can't stay away. I will do my best to provide and protect them. I know I just met Bella yesterday and that we are probably moving too fast, but they are my world."

"Good to know, boy." Charlie said as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Do you fish?" He asked me as he moved the conversation onto lighter things.

AN:

What ya think? I always have a hard time writing from Edward's point of view. Over protective Charlie always cracks me up. Do you think Bella and Edward moved too quickly?

Do you believe in love at first site? Personally I do not. But that is mainly because I have never seen it happen either.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry that this is late. I hate posting late but I have been working fifty hours a week at work trying to train for my new job. I will still post another on Wednesday. **

**As always, I don't own a thing.**

Chapter 10

It is hospital policy that a woman stays there for forty-eight hours following the birth of the child. However, Carlisle being a punk decided that since I had a traumatic delivery, he wanted me to stay an extra day. Trust me when I say this, I started giving him the silent treatment. That's right. Bella Swan in all her bitchiness was able to give the silent treatment.

Edward didn't go home at all and Rose never came back to the hospital. I tried to call her a couple of times; however, she never answered and Ali told me to give her time. I did leave her a voicemail stating how childish she was being and that she needed to grow up.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Edward said after I left Rose the voicemail.

"Why are you sorry, Edward?"

"I feel like this is my fault. If you had never met me…." He said while looking at his feet but I interrupted his monologue. From what I have learned about Edward, he can be very broody. It's almost like he carries the weight of the whole world on his shoulders.

"Edward, shut the fuck up right now." He looked up at me bewildered with his eyebrow raised. In fact everyone looked at me with the same expression on their faces. It was the first time I directed my bitchiness at Edward. In fact, he was the only one that hasn't received my raft in one way or another.

"Let's go dear," Esme said while pulling Alice out of the room. "Let's give them some privacy." Ali tried to protest but then saw the hurt on my face; she kissed my cheek and left with Esme.

"Bella…"

"No Edward, you listen to me. This has been the first time I have been happy in a long time. I wasn't even this happy when I found out that I was pregnant. Rosalie can go fuck herself. I'm not going to give you up for nothing and I want you to get any unhappy thoughts out of your head. I'm glad I met you. If I hadn't, my delivery would have been a whole lot more traumatic than it was." I said while I pointedly stared him down. "Rose has daddy issues. When they came to me with the idea of the three of us getting artificially inseminated, I said no at first because I didn't want to have a child without the daddy in the picture. But they convinced me that I didn't need a man. But now that I got you, I don't want to give you up. Rose is insane if she thinks she can railroad me into walking away from you because I won't be able to. I don't just need you, I want you. But what she's not looking at is the fact that my baby can have an awesome dad and I refuse to take that away from him. In my opinion Edward, if she wants to drop our friendship over something as silly as me following my heart than I'd rather not have her as a friend; you and EC are my life now. Please, don't make me repeat this again."

He crashed his lips to mine after I finished my rant. "I want and need you too baby. So, you really do want me more than just giving EC a daddy?"

"Of course, when I first met you, I stared in your eyes and got lost there. I could hear Alice apologizing to that miserable manager but I couldn't fathom why at first. All I knew was the fact that this yummy fireman was offering to deliver my baby. It gave me hope but then I told myself that you would never want me because you were getting the front row seats to watching my hoo-ha stretch open and pass a human out it. I thought what man would want me after seeing that?"

"You think I'm yummy?" He asked while playfully batting his eyes. I laughed at him. Out of that whole long damn answer, he chooses that to comment about.

"Well it's a toss-up between you and your dad." I said teasingly to him.

"Hey, firemen are way hotter than doctor's okay; we get all sweaty and sooty. They just get disgusting blood squirted all over themselves and vomited on." He said.

"Edward, that last little bit was just gross. Thank you for that. But I would love to see you all hot, sweaty and sooty. I might have to make a visit to your fire house."

"MMM, I can't wait, Baby."

Edward decided he wanted to know more about me. He started firing questions one right after the other. He didn't even let me get a chance to ask him.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green. What….." I was interrupted.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Italian." The rest of the afternoon went along that fashion. Everyone stayed away for a few hours giving us some time to ourselves. My dad and his crew had to go back to Forks early. Dad was needed at the station for his shift but he promised to visit soon.

I was so ecstatic when it was time for me to go home. I hated the hospital but most of all, I hated Tanya's voice. Edward made me feel better about that. Every time she was on shift, he would sit and hold me the whole time. I never knew what I was missing by not having a man to hold me. Now, I wish I will always have Edward around. It is early in our relationship but I know I am falling hard for Edward Cullen.

Edward pushed me out of the hospital doors with EC in my arms. Alice was waiting in her SUV for us. Edward was going to follow behind us on his motorcycle. That's right, he has a Harley. I'll be damned, he is freaking hot on that thing. I can't wait to be able to go out with him on it.

Once we got to the house, Rose was nowhere to be found. In fact, Alice said she hasn't seen her since Rose walked out Monday morning. If she wants to act like a spoiled rotten brat, that's fine by me. I refuse to give Edward up. He is a good man and even better father.

Edward decided to stay with us while we got acclimated with having EC around. He tried to stay on the couch but I wasn't having that. I made him sleep in my bed holding me all night. Yeah, so I'm spoiled rotten as well. At least I don't act the part.

Rose finally came home about a week later. She refused to tell us where she was at. The atmosphere in our home was tense. Rose would bitch about every little thing. Once, Alice forgot to throw away the milk carton and just left it sitting out on the counter. Edward got the blame for it. He took it all in strides. I got to give the man props for putting up with her shit. It got to the point where Edward and I would be watching a movie and Rose would walk in the room. He would get up and go to our bedroom. Rosalie and I would have several arguments over it all.

"Why are you so mean to Edward? He doesn't deserve the way you treat him." I had said one evening when it got particularly bad.

"No, you're right; he doesn't deserve you and doesn't deserve to be here." She spat back with as much venom she could throw out.

"What makes you think he doesn't deserve me? You don't even know him. Maybe it's me that don't deserve him."

"Please, Bella, no one will ever be good enough for you," she said calmly. That's the thing; she's acting like my overprotective mother. But I didn't need protection from Edward.

"That's the thing, Rose. I'm not perfect and neither is he. He's a good man and father."

"That's my point Bella; the whole point in doing AI was not having a man to deal with."

"Why can't _**my son**_ have both his mommy and daddy? I didn't grow up with both and I missed out. I don't want that for EC. I want more for him."

"Because we are friends and we made a pact. You shouldn't choose a guy over your best friends." She said while throwing her hands in the air and walking out the room.

Our home had become a hostile living environment. Not a very good place to raise a child or strengthen the bond of a new relationship. I started to think about different options I could make.

I could drop Edward and raise my child the way we had planned.

I could get my own place and only visit Rosalie on occasion.

Edward and I could get a place together. However, Rosalie would probably drop me instead.

I decided to go home and visit Charlie. In Forks I was able to clear my head and really think about what I wanted out of life. Edward had to work a twenty-four hour shift on Saturday; so it was a perfect weekend for me to go home.

I decided to surprise my dad and just show up on Saturday morning. As soon as I pulled into the drive way he was out the door to greet me and EC.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" He questioned me as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"I came for a visit. Is that ok?"

"More than ok; I'll cancel my plans to go fishing with the boys." He said as he released me to pull EC's car seat out the back of my car.

"Dad, you don't have to change your plans. Go have fun. We'll have dinner."

"Bells, I can sit on a lake any old time. I don't get much time with you." He stated sincerely. How could I say no to that?

"Ok, fine then. Will you carry EC in and I'll grab our bag."

We spent the rest of that afternoon watching old western movies and Charlie doting on EC. That evening I made Charlie's favorite for dinner: Gran's Beef Stroganoff.

"Ok, what's wrong with you?" Charlie asked me while arching his eyebrow.

"Nothing is wrong." I looked away because I have never been good at lying. Especially when it came to Charlie; he had years of being the Police Chief under his belt.

"Come on Bells, you only come home during holidays or when something is bothering you. Is it that boy?" Did I only come home when I had problems? Thinking back, I realized Charlie was right. Now that I have EC, I'm going to be sure to visit more often.

"I'm sorry I haven't come back more often, dad."

"It's ok sweetie. Now what's bothering you? If it's that boy, I will end him." Sad part he wasn't lying. He would end him if need be. I also didn't want Charlie's view of Rose tarnished. I also knew Charlie would just call Alice and get the info from her.

"It's actually Rose," I started trying to gauge his reaction.

"Is everything ok? If there are complications in her pregnancy then you should be there with her."

"No, no, everything is ok with the baby. The problem lies with Edward. She hates him. I really don't understand why." I said while pushing a meatball around on my plate.

"Why would she not like him? Shouldn't that be a red flag to you?" He asked with his brow arched.

"No, he's a good man, dad. He takes really good care of us. He even helps Alice out as much as he can with her pregnancy. He would help Rose out but she won't let him."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's always picking fights with him. He can't do any good in her eyes and she actually asked me to dump him. But she can't come up with a good excuse why. All she says is that we did AI so there would be no baby daddies." I said while looking at my lap. "Why, would I deny my son a chance at having his father especially if I knew who he was?"

"I'll say this; I thought your girls' plans were half backwards anyway. A child needs two parents. I knew this all along but I had to let you make your own mistakes."

"EC was not a mistake," I said defensively.

"I know he wasn't. I didn't mean to make it sound like that." He said cautiously. "Can I ask you something Bells?" He continued when I nodded my head, "Are you only with Edward because he's the daddy?"

"No, I'm not." I said in a small voice. "Dad, when he holds me, it feels right. It's almost feels like I've known him forever."

"Is that why you're with him?"

"It's one of the very many. He is so smart and funny. After I get finished arguing with Rose, he tries to find a way to make me laugh. He makes me feel safe. His character reminds me so much of you." When I said the last part he started laughing.

"Oh Bells, you don't want someone like me."

"Why not, you're the man I measure any of the guys I date against."

"Why would you do that? I'm not perfect…" but I cut him off before he can finish.

"Nobody's perfect, but a girl's daddy is the first man in her life. The first man she falls in love with. Most daddy girls try to find men with the same character qualities as their fathers." I said which brought a huge smile to his face.

"Wow, that's deep Bells." He said. I noticed the tips of his ears turning a light shade of pink. "So if he's such a great catch, why does Rose have such a problem?"

"She has trust issues with men."

"That makes sense; it's a characteristic in many rape victims. But you cannot deny EC his father."

"No, I refuse to. That is what is making issues in our house though. I don't want to move but she is making it entirely too hard to cope with it. Our home has turned into a hostile living environment. I don't want to raise EC in that kind of environment."

"Then why not visit Edward at his house. That will make everyone happy."

"I should be able to have my boy friend at my home whenever I want him there. I'm actually thinking about moving out."

"Rosalie needs you right now whether she wants to admit it or not."

"I know but I have to think about my happiness as well. I have never been this happy before. Not only do I have a beautiful baby, but I also have an amazing boyfriend."

"I'm happy for you Bells. All I ever wanted was your happiness. You just can't forget about your friends as well. Take care of Rose, she needs you."

That night, EC was very restless. This was Edward's first shift back since EC was born. Edward had taken a leave of absence so that way we could all be together. In those short few weeks, EC has become so attached to Edward. He was used to Edward singing him to sleep. I had called Edward on my cell and placed him on speaker phone. He sang EC to sleep for me; then proceeded to speak with me until I yawned so loudly.

It was in that moment, I knew I was in love with Edward Cullen. I knew what I needed to do. When I got back, I went out to dinner with Edward. I wanted to be alone for this conversation. When he picked me up; he pulled me into his arms and gave me the most passionate kiss. It felt like he thought I was going to disappear.

Alice offered to keep EC for us. As soon as we got to the restaurant, I was trying to call Alice to check up on EC. That evening was my first evening away from him. The phone rang three times before Ali answered.

"Alice, why'd it take so long to answer the phone?" I asked her frantically. Edward rolled his eyes at me. I kicked his shin. He chuckled lightly at me.

"Because it only rang three times; Bella you have only been gone for a half an hour. Enjoy your night out. Give the phone to Edward."

"Here she wants to talk to you," I said while thrusting the phone at him.

"Hello Alice," He said with a hint of amusement to his voice.

"Because she was worried; you know I can't deny her anything." He's right on that one. I just have to look at him and he's falling at my feet trying to give me what I want.

"Your right, Alice," Edward said while eyeballing me. He said goodbye and shoved the phone in his pocket. I tried to protest but he told me Alice told him to and that we needed to enjoy our night out.

The hostess announced that our table was ready. It didn't escape my attention that she was eye fucking my Edward. It pissed me off. Edward pulled my chair out for me. As he walked over to his chair he ghosted his hand over my shoulder which caused me to have goose bumps and him to have a smirk.

The waitress took our orders. It seemed the hostess told our waitress about the hottie that sat in front of me. She seemed to linger a bit too long. Edward chuckled when I told her that would be all. She gave me the death glare which made me pray she wasn't going to spit in my food.

"Jealous much, Bella?" Edward asked with a smug smile.

"Like you have room to talk; Mr. I-went-all-cave-man-on-my-own-father." That seemed to wipe the smug smile off his face. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so mean."

"No, no your right; I just thought it was hot how you went all jealous Bella over me."

"I didn't mean to stroke your ego there," I said. "I do need to talk to you though."

"Oh God, you're going to give Rose what she wants. You're going to break up with me. Do it in public so I can't make a scene." He said while looking at his hands. His eyes looked glossy. I didn't realize how insecure he was about our relationship. I was stunned to say the least. Normally it is the other way around. We have totally done everything backwards.

"What? No of course not. I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Mr. Cullen."

"Then what is it? Your killing me Bella, Just tell me." He demanded, "Out loud."

"I was thinking of our situation while in Forks. I made a decision."

"And that would be….." He encouraged skeptically.

"If you would quit interrupting me; I could finish." I said while raising my eyebrow. He nodded to encourage me to finish. "I want to move."

His eyes got big and then he said, "You are staying in Seattle, right?"

"Of course we are; I couldn't move EC away from you. Besides, I was kind of hoping you would want to move with me. I mean of course, I would understand if you don't want to..." I began to ramble.

"Bella, shut up. Of course I want to move with you. Why do you think I hardly ever spend any time at home?"

"You really want to move with me?" I said in a small voice.

"Why not? I pretty much live with you now. Most of my clothes are in your closet. When I leave from work, I go straight to your house." He said with a crooked smile. Well, I'll be damned! Edward moved in with me and I didn't even realize it. I wonder if that was part of Rose's problem with Edward. I guess it was kind of insensitive of us to have him move in without asking. It's not like I realized he moved in. He technically did not.

"So where were you thinking about moving to?" He asked me curiously.

"I'm not sure. I haven't gotten that far yet. We can start looking." I said while looking at my plate. "I just don't know how to tell the girls."

"Baby, I feel guilty. I know this was your plan and all but I can't help feeling like I'm screwing everything up." Edward said shyly while pushing food around on his plate.

"It wasn't your fault Edward." I said while taking his hand in my own. "I changed a lot when I had EC. I have to do what's best for him and for me. I finally realized that I just let them railroad me into everything. It's time for me to start standing up for myself."

**AN: I hope you like. Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Since I was late last week posting, I thought I would give you a treat and post a day early this week. I want to take a moment and thank those who have reviewed my story so far. It means so much to me; especially while I'm so stressed out with learning my new job and balancing my outside life. Each one put a smile on my face when they were needed.**

**By the way, as always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

Later that week, I pushed Edward into going out with Jasper and Emmett. I felt like he was letting their friendships go on my account. I didn't want that to happen. Rosalie had disappeared again so Ali and I took EC for a walk at the nearby park. It was a rare beautiful day for Seattle and we took advantage of it. I pushed the stroller over to a bench in front of the pond and sat down.

Ali sat next to me and nudged my shoulder with hers. It's a good thing we found that bench because she was almost ready to pop and her feet looked swollen. I don't think this walk was such a good idea after all.

"What's bothering you Swan?" She asked with her brow raised.

"Rose and all her bitchiness is what." I said. "Ali, I really don't want to move, but I can't raise my son around that hostility."

"I know what you mean," Ali said while breathing heavily. "I'm tired of her crap too. Edward is a good guy. He comes from a good family and treats both of you right. He's a wonder when it comes to picking up craving food at two in the morning, too."

"I know; it makes me wish he was around for my pregnancy." I said shyly. "Ali, do you think we made a mistake doing this? It's tearing our friendships apart."

"No, we didn't make a mistake. Take one look at that baby's face and that will tell you that this was no mistake. The pact isn't what is tearing us apart. Rose is. There is something going on with her." Alice had said.

"I know but I can't figure out what. It's a whole lot more than her usual trust issues." I said in response. EC started to fuss a little until I started to push the stroller back and forth to calm him down.

"I feel bad for Edward sometimes. He takes it like a trooper. You got a good one, Bella. I just hope someday I will be able to find me a good one too." Right then she screamed in agony and her breath got shallow. I flew to her feet and placed my hands on the outsides of her legs.

"Ali, what's wrong. Are you having a contraction?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, I've been having them off and on all day. But they haven't been consistent." She said using her deep breaths that we learned in Lamas.

"How far apart are they?" Why did she agree to go on a walk with me if she was having contractions? Pregnant women can do some crazy shit. I know from experience.

"I had one right before we left the house."

"Are you insane?" I asked while looking down at my watch. Great, we had only been out for about thirty minutes. "Can you walk back to the house?" I asked as I was already dialing Edward's number.

"Hey Babe, what's up?" I heard the music of the pub and the sounds of other bar patrons. They were watching the baseball game.

"I think Alice is going into labor. We walked to the park and she is having contractions. I don't think she can walk back. Can you come get us?" As I asked the latter part of my statement, I heard the rumble of the engine and Jasper murmuring 'what's going on.'

"On my way babe, which park and how far apart are the contractions?" He asked going into firefighter mode which I find to be very sexy.

"The one near our house; the contractions are about thirty minutes apart. I'm going to hang up and call your dad now." I told him. Alice had calmed down quite a bit. I dialed Carlisle's cell phone. It's nice to have that connection now. After the first ring, he doesn't make me wait in fear of the other girls going into labor like I did or that something might be wrong with his grandson.

"Bella, is everything ok?" He asked before saying hello.

"Yeah, everything is fine with me and EC but I think Alice is in labor. Her contractions are about thirty minutes apart."

"Okay, you shouldn't be rushed getting her here; so don't rush through the streets."

"Edward is actually on the way to take us."

"Okay sweetie; I'm on the way out the door now. Has her water broken?"

"No not yet; we'll see you there."

Before I even hung up the phone, the guys pulled up in Jasper's car. As he pulled up, Jasper flew out of the car to Ali's side. We figured out that the baby was Jasper's. Jazz didn't want to jump into a relationship right away like Edward and me. He wanted to play it slow; so they have remained friends. He picked her up bridal style while Edward grabbed EC. Edward buckled his car seat in the middle of the bench seat in back. He then folded the stroller and placed it in the trunk. Ali was sitting in the passenger side seat as I was sitting on one side of the car seat and Edward was on the other.

Jasper pulled up to the ER doors and pulled Ali into his arms. Edward went to park the car. We walked up to the desk. Ok, Jazz and I walked up to the desk. Ali was carried by a frantic Jasper. The lady at the desk looked annoyed at us when we walked up. Probably due to the fact we were interrupting her finger nail painting.

"Can I help you?" she said in an over nasally voice.

"Yeah, she's in labor." Jasper said irritably.

"Fill these forms out, please and have a seat over there. Who is her doctor?"

"It doesn't matter. We already called him. He's on the way. She needs a room." I said with that same irritable voice Jazz was using.

"What is his name? Besides, how could you already call him? It's Sunday afternoon, I'm pretty sure his office hours are closed." She looked at me pointedly. Edward had walked up with EC in the stroller.

"Because, that is my grandbaby inside her; she has the right to call the baby's grandfather you know. Now, get her a room and don't hold her up." Carlisle said through clenched teeth. What is up with the annoying nurses in this hospital? It's like they don't have standards when they hire them. Maybe this is the hospital that gets all the reject nurses. Of course besides Angela; she was a doll.

"Y-y-yes, DR. Cullen; right away sir. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She said trying to smooth over the spectacle she had made.

Once inside the room, they set her up with all kinds of different monitors; so this is what a labor was supposed to be like. I was looking around the room probably in awe. I noticed Carlisle watching me with humor in his eyes.

"Yes, Bella, this is what it's supposed to be like to deliver. You got to skip all the fun gadgets and gizmos."

"Yeah, Bella; you were freaking lucky, you Bitch." Alice said through a really bad contraction.

"Was that how I sounded?" I asked shyly.

"Not while you were giving birth, but for the first few days afterwards yes," Edward chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Maybe that is why; I didn't have the labor to get all the bitchiness out." I said.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Bella." Jasper said through his own laughter.

"Nobody asked you Jazz."

"Hey, if anyone hasn't noticed; there is a lady trying to have a baby in this very room," Alice said through her panting. I felt guilty right away. But in my defense she wasn't the best during my delivery either. "Have you gotten a hold of Rose yet?"

"No, she hasn't answered the phone for me. I have left her several messages but nothing yet Sweetie." I said while brushing some hair out of her face and giving her more ice chips. "She won't answer when I call." I said shyly almost in a hurt voice.

"Here, use my phone. Maybe she'll answer for my name." Alice said while handing me her phone. I dialed the phone while walking out the room. She answered after the second ring but when I called from my phone five minutes ago, she wouldn't answer at all.

"Alice, is everything ok?" I heard Rose ask upon answering the phone. I could hear a guy in the background and a noise that sounded like clothing ruffling. The guy almost sounded like Emmett.

"No, she's in labor." I said before hanging up.

When I walked back into the room, I checked with Ali to make sure everything was ok. Of course it was; she was having the absolutely normal pregnancy. She had Esme on one side of her supporting her and had Jasper on the other feeding her ice chips.

I walked over to Edward and took EC from his arms and then sat on his lap. He tightened his hold around my waist and kissed my temple. I leaned back into his chest. "Edward, has Emmett been disappearing lately. Why wasn't he with you guys today?" I asked quietly.

"I have noticed him disappearing but hadn't said anything to him about it. He told us that he had a date that he didn't want to get out of." At that point Emmett walked in the room. I gave him the evil eyed look and his face softened. He walked over to me and got down on his knees.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about this. I've known Rose longer than Edward has known you." Emmett said in a small voice. "I wanted to tell you before but Rose wouldn't let me."

"Tell me what?"

"That, Rose and I have had a relationship since before she got pregnant."

"Do what?" Alice shrieked. We had thought we were in our own little world. All eyes were on the three of us; well four of us since I was holding EC.

"She had figured out that we were the donors and told me that she was having a hard time conceiving. She said she was using my donations but couldn't really afford it anymore. She asked if I could help her along."

I felt betrayed. Esme came over and took the baby out of my hands because I was starting to shake. Edward nuzzled into my hair right above my ear and whispered to calm down.

"Calm down? Calm down? How in the hell am I supposed to calm down? She has been living this double freaking standard making me feel like shit and she's been with him all along." Right then Carlisle walked in and asked me and Emmett to take it outside which we did.

Edward's arms circled around me and held me tight to his chest. "How dare she? The way she treated Edward, that is just despicable. I can't believe you let this go on. I can't believe you even let her treat your brother like that. Isn't blood supposed to be thicker than water?" I poked Emmett in the chest after each point I made.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you but you know how stubborn…" I interrupted Emmett.

"Where is she?"

"She wanted us to show up at different times to make it inconspicuous. But I knew that it was you on the phone and that you heard me with her. So, that is why I chose to come clean instead of listening to her. I'll probably be in the dog house for telling you." Emmett said with his eyes down cast.

"Love, you need to calm down please. You're going to hyperventilate." Edward said in my ear while running his hands up and down my arms. "Edward, after we leave here today, we are packing whatever we can and getting the hell out of that house. I can't stand to be near her right now." I seethed.

"Ok, love, we'll do that. But Ali needs you right now."

"Your right, I have to take care of Alice," I said in a defeated voice. I walked back in the room and seen my best friend in tears. I immediately fell into her arms.

"Bella, it's going to be ok. I promise; it'll work itself out." She said into my shoulder.

"I know Ali. We got a baby to deliver," I didn't know how it was going to all work itself out but hopefully it will. "We'll figure it out later."

My dad walked in the room in that moment and saw our red rimmed eyes. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No the baby is doing great. She has a normal pregnancy." I said mockingly with a small smile. She playfully glared at me. "Then what's wrong? How far is she dilated?"

"She is still only dilated to three." Esme said from her post at Ali's left side of the bed. She still had EC in her arms. Sue walked over and started to coo at him. Esme handed him over reluctantly.

"Dad, let's go talk out in the hall way." I said while looking him in the eye. He then turned around and looked at Edward. I couldn't see Charlie's facial expression but I could see Edward's. His was quite comical. He stood up with his hands out in a surrender gesture. "Edward didn't do anything wrong, dad." Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok then, why don't the three of us go grab a cup of coffee?" Dad asked while shaking his head. We found us a table in the cafeteria out of the way of earshot. "Ok, baby girl, what has your panties in a ruffle?" Edward chuckled at my dad's question. I kicked him under the table.

"Bella, if you keep kicking me in the same spot on my shin, I'm going to have permanent bruise." Edward said which just caused my dad to laugh. "I'm being serious; I'm not going to be able to wear shorts because people will think I'm being abused by my little girlfriend. It's emasculating." I thought my dad was going to fall over laughing.

"It's good to know my baby girl can take care of herself. So, what is going on, you two? We don't got all day you know?" Charlie said impatiently.

"Rose knows Emmett from back before she was pregnant." I said.

"This is a bad thing, why?" He asked with that damned eyebrow cocked. I swear he could rival The Rock with that damned thing.

"Because, they are in a relationship, Dad. She has been giving me shit about this stupid pact and all the time she was in a damned relationship with the baby daddy. Not only that, but she's been treating Edward horribly for being a stand up guy." I shot Edward a small smile at that moment.

"Yuck, can you two turn it down a notch or five? I can see why you're pissed. How did you find this out?"

"She was screening my calls when I was trying to call her about Ali being in labor. Alice let me use her phone and she answered after the third ring. I heard Emmett in the background. He showed up first to make it look like they weren't' together but he confessed."

"Damn, your right; that is some BS. But you also got to wait to hear her side of the story." Charlie was always trying to keep the peace.

"I don't care about her side of the story dad. I'm done with this shit. I'm moving and that is that. I can't do this anymore. I have to take care of me and my family apparently she doesn't want to fit into my family anymore."

"I do, I'm sorry, Bella." Rose said from behind me. I stood up but as I stood up so did Edward and Charlie. They probably thought they would need to restrain me. I wouldn't hit her. She does have a baby on board after all. I was going to be the better person. As I neared her she winced as I walked around her without even looking at her. I walked down the hallway towards the elevator with Edward on my tail. I was fully in tears and could barely see in front of me. Once on the elevator, Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Edward, how could she do this to me? How could she betray me?" I sobbed into his chest. He just rocked me back and forth to calm me down. He started to hum to me again. I found his voice to be very soothing.

"Shh, Bella. Everything will be ok. We're going back into that room and you are going to take care of Alice. We'll wait until later to hash it all out. Alice is the most important right now."

"I know," I mumbled into his chest. I fisted his shirt in my hands. "It just hurts so much."

"I know it does baby." He said while rocking me back and forth. I finally got the last of the crying and the sobbing out. "You ready to go back in there?"

"Yeah, let's go. We got a baby to deliver."

Esme was waiting for us out in the hallway. She pulled me over to the side. "Did Rose find you?" I nodded my head yes. "Did you two talk it out?"

"No, we didn't. This isn't the time to worry about her issues. Ali is in labor. If you will excuse me, I need to get to my best friend." I said while walking back into the room. I know it came out bitchy but I couldn't help it. This afternoon has been a roller coaster ride from hell. Sue gave me her seat next to Alice.

"How far are you dilated?" I asked Ali. I did the best I could to keep my emotions in check.

"She's dilated to eight. It shouldn't be too much longer." Jasper drawled exhaustedly from her other side.

"Bells, are you okay?" Ali asked while grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Yeah, I'm ok. You are in the hospital in a slow painful labor and you are asking me if I'm ok?" Ali amazes me sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm a freak like that." She said through her giggles. "Did you work it out with her?"

"No, now is not the time. I'm focusing on you right now. We'll hash it out later after this little one is born." I told her.

"Whatever you say Bells," Ali finished that conversation. Carlisle pushed everyone out the door so that way he could check how far she was dilated. "You're at ten, Alice. It's time." Carlisle said. He stepped outside to let everyone know. Me and Jasper were the only ones in the room with her while she delivered. Sue and Esme were taking turns watching over EC in the waiting room.

The nurse prepped her bed to be ready for the delivery. Carlisle assumed the position. "On this next contraction, I want you to push," he said.

Carlisle announced when the head was out. I looked over and gasped.

"What? What is wrong with my baby?"

"Nothing is wrong with your baby. She has Jasper's detached earlobes, you little freak." I said with a giggle. She giggled too. Jasper, Carlisle and the nurse looked at us like we grew three heads each.

I walked out the room to announce that we have a new baby girl. Charliegh Rayanne Brandon; weighed in at seven pounds and two ounces and nineteen inches long. She has thin blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. She even has Jasper's detached earlobes.

**AN: So we now have baby number two. We also found out what was going on with Rose. Who didn't see that coming? **

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Here we go, Chapter number 12. I want to take a moment to appreciate everyone for their reviews. They really do make my day. As always I own nothing.

Chapter 12

Edward and I left with Emmett so that way he could take us to go get Edward's bike at the pub. EC is going to stay the evening with Esme so we can hash this crap out. It will be done with sooner than later. I don't know how much more I can handle.

This was the first time I ever rode on the bike with Edward. I was a little apprehensive at first. I know how to ride myself. Jake taught me in high school when I rescued those dirt bikes from the trash he restored. But I never rode on the back of one. It was relinquishing my control over to him and I don't know if I liked that or not. I don't like not having control of my own body or life. That's why I don't drink or party a lot.

Once he got going, I was able to calm myself down. I actually began to like it. I got to cling myself to Edward without anyone making a rude comment. It felt almost erotic. The Harley felt so much different than the dirt bikes did. The rumble and the vibrations were so much deeper than on the dirt bikes. It's like comparing a full fledge eight point earth quake to its tiny tremors.

When we stopped at stop lights, Edward would reach his left hand back and run it down my thigh starting at my rear end. I was wearing shorts since it was so freaking hot outside. When his fingers ran over my bare skin, I shivered. He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it before he went again.

Once we got to the house, Rose and Emmett were both there. They got there before us because Edward decided to take the scenic route to try to get my nerves to calm down. He knew I was wound up tight and that I would have probably exploded if I didn't calm myself first.

Emmett stepped outside as soon as he heard the bike pull up. He walked half way down the side walk when he stopped to talk to us. "Look, this is how it's going to go…" but I interrupted him.

"No, Emmett. You don't get to tell me what to do. You get to stay out of this. I'm going to say my piece and then we're leaving." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Look, Rose never meant to hurt you."

"That's exactly what she tried to do. She even asked me to break up with Edward. She had been with you the whole time. I'm sick of it. It ends tonight." I said in a defeated voice. I had to get my nerve up for this conversation. Edward pulled me to him and whispered that he loved me and that he believes in me. That was enough encouragement for me to do this.

Rose was sitting in the arm chair when we walked in the house. Her face was blotchy and swollen from her crying. I didn't understand why she was so upset. She was the one that treated me like crap. She betrayed me not the other way around. Edward sat on the couch a crossed from her and pulled me down to his side. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He knew exactly what I would need when I needed it.

"Bella, I'm sorry." She started out, but I interrupted her.

"How did you figure it out?" I blurted.

"Okay, jump to the heavy shit first like always." She said quietly.

"I was raised by Charlie, he doesn't beat around the bush, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." She said with a small smile. "I went to the bank to inquire about the donor's more. I was very desperate. I wanted a baby so damn badly. I was so scared that I would run out of funds before I could get pregnant. However, they wouldn't give me any info about the donors. No matter what I said they wouldn't listen to me. I notice Em, staring at me from the corner of the waiting room with one of their buddies. He was wearing his Seattle FD tee-shirt and looked so hot. He looked a lot like the description of my donor. I put two and two together.

"I started for the door with my eyes casted down near tears when he grabbed a hold of my arm and asked me what was wrong. I told him everything. I told him my donor number and that my funds were limited. He agreed to help me along in the natural kind of way. We set a time and date to meet up. "

"So you guys have been seeing each other since then?" Edward asked. He felt betrayed by his brother but not as deep as I did with Rose.

"Not exactly," Emmett said. "At first she wanted it to be only about her getting pregnant and me donating my resources. I wanted more but she didn't. I guess I just kind of grew on her."

"Why didn't you tell me, Em? I thought we were brothers. Did you know that I was Bella's donor?" Edward asked with his eyebrows cocked.

"Not until EC was born. She told me that Bella and Alice were AI as well, but she didn't tell me by whom. I don't think she knew." Emmett had said.

"Yes she did. It clearly states on the bank's web page that Edward is your brother. It even links your guys' profiles. It was one of the reasons why we chose your guy's sperm." I said to clarify the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me? Edward could have been a part of my pregnancy like Emmett has gotten to be for yours. He missed out on so much." I said raising my voice a little.

"I thought he wouldn't want to be. What guy donates his sperm and then wants to be the dad? Emmett is only around because I slept with him numerous times."

"Thanks for the credit babe." Emmett said sarcastically. Her words hurt him deeply. I don't know Emmett all that well, but what I do know of him, he could be very sensitive.

"That's not what I meant Em and you know it. You and I actually met in person." She tried to defend her words.

"Then you threw a fit when you found out about Edward sleeping in my hospital bed with me but you fucked Emmett before you really knew him." I said with a higher pitch to my voice. She flinched at my unusual tone. "You tried to make me feel like a cheap slut when I'm still technically the virgin here."

"Dude, lil' bro, you haven't tapped that yet?" Emmett bellowed out.

"Not that it's any of your business, _brother_, no Bella and I have not had sex yet. We're waiting to get to know one another better. Not only that, but our son is only four weeks old. She hasn't healed all the way yet." Edward said calmly.

"Whoa hold it right there. No one needs to know the lack there of our sex life. He definitely does not need to know about my body and the way it's healing. Are we clear?" I asked looking back in forth between the two so-called _brothers._

"Yes dear," they both responded in unison.

"You asked me to break up with him when you were with Emmett? Why?"

"Because, no one will ever be good enough for you," she said. "Besides, Emmett and I haven't even set anything in concrete yet. He hasn't even asked me out on a date. It's just been fucking." Emmett looked crestfallen. He was having just as a hard time with her shit as me. "I was jealous. I wanted someone to treat me like Edward treated you." She said in a shy quiet voice.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me any of this?" Emmett asked her.

"I didn't know how. I've never been loved before. I've always been used and thrown away." She said in her quiet shy voice.

"All those times you disappeared you've been at Emmett's house?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Oh my god, while I was having the most traumatic delivery ever, you were with him not answering your phone?"

"Yes," she said in a shy defeated voice. "Bella, I-I" but I cut her off again.

"No Rose, you make me fucking sick. I can't deal with this now. The one moment, I needed you the most; you were out fucking some guy." I said while trying to hold the tears back. Emmett tried to protest when I said some guy, but when I gave him the death glare he pulled himself back into the love seat he was sitting on. "Edward, come on, help me pack some clothes; we're leaving."

Edward and I went up to my bedroom and packed a couple of suit cases and his bag from the department of our clothes. We then went up to EC's room to pack some of his clothes and all the necessities we would need until we could come back to get the rest. I looked at the picture sitting on his dresser of the three of us with our bumps and busted out crying. Edward pulled me to him and held me until I stopped crying.

He carried his bag and my suit case down the stairs while I carried the diaper bag and my laptop. Emmett was waiting at the bottom of the stairs blocking the front door, "you guys don't have to do this. We're adults, we can get through this."

"No. I'm done with all the games and the deceit. I've never felt so freaking betrayed in my life before. My mother disowned me when I told her I was pregnant. I didn't even feel this betrayed from that." I said. I finally let my tears fall over my eyes. Emmett nodded his head and let us step past him. Edward put our things in the trunk of my car.

"Baby, will you be ok to drive? I can leave the bike here and get it in the morning." He said. I shrugged my shoulders in defeat and made my way over to the passenger side. Edward pushed the Harley around back to hide it from the street. Like that would help. Emmett said he would help him get it home later.

Edward pulled up at his and Jasper's apartment. He carried our things up while I sat on the couch in tears. I felt numb. After taking our bags to the bedroom I felt the couch sink down on my right. Edward pulled me to his arms and just held me tightly. Neither one of us said a word. We didn't have to. We both felt betrayed. Rose was like a sister to me and Emmett was his brother. I think Edward was just as hurt as I was but due to the testosterone he was trying hard to hide it. Men are so silly sometimes.

I woke to my phone ringing about three in the morning. I could tell I was in Edward's living room. I was lying on the couch but when I moved to get up, I couldn't. His arms were wrapped tightly around me. He was lying behind me. I turned in my arms and kissed his neck. He smiled in his sleep. I finally got his arms from around me. By the time I made it to the phone they had already hung up. I looked and I had three missed calls from Esme. All of which were in the past twenty minutes. I quickly dialed her back.

"I'm so glad I finally woke one of you up Bella." Esme said in relief. She sounded stressed out.

"What's wrong Esme? Is everything ok with EC?" I said frantically probably over reacting to the tone in her voice.

"No, nothing is wrong. He woke up about forty-five minutes ago and I'm having a hard time getting him back to sleep. He's been restless but now he's getting fussy."

"Do you want us to come get him?" I asked her.

"No, you don't need to. I was just wondering if you had some kind of miracle trick to get him to fall back to sleep. Everything I have tried isn't working." She said exhaustedly. I felt bad for her and I felt guilty for him. I had been acting selfish over this whole thing and my son needed me.

"I got the thing that worked while I was in Forks and Edward was here." I told her as I was nudging Edward to wake up. He mumbled a few times before his eyes opened. "Esme put the phone on speaker and near EC." I told her.

"Edward, EC is restless and won't go back to sleep. Will you sing to him like you did when we were in Forks?" Edward smiled at me. He liked the idea of his son being soothed by him. He took my phone out of my hands and sang a lullaby into it. I don't know if it worked on EC but I drifted back off again. It felt like I was floating through the air and then I was lying on a cloud. I opened my eyes as Edward pulled me back into his chest. Okay, so the cloud was Edward's bed and the floating was Edward carrying me.

The next morning I woke up to Edward kissing my neck. I moved my head to give him more access. When I did this he hovered over me and hitched my leg over his hip. He ran his nose over my neck up to my earlobe where he nipped it playfully.

"Baby, we need to get up and go meet mom for breakfast to get EC." He said.

"I know, but I'm comfy here." I could feel him smile into my neck. I may have moaned a little when I felt him nip at my neck again. I turned and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. I groaned, "Tell me again why we're leaving this early."

"Because I miss my son and I'm starving. We missed dinner last night due to the drama." He said.

"I know it was a rough day. Let's go then." I said as I pushed him off of me. It seems Edward is a morning person. I on the other hand am not.

AN: Edward on a Harley what more can I say? So it was a smaller chapter but it showed a little more of Emmett and Rose. Rose is just Rose and poor Emmett. He can be so clueless sometimes. Was Bella's reaction a little extreme or not extreme enough? Let me know what you think of it.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Here's chapter 13. Thank you so much for all of your reviews last chapter. As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 13

Esme insisted on eating at the same restaurant that we ate at the morning EC was born. As soon as me and Edward walked in the hostess smiled.

"You are the one that had the baby? How is he?" She asked us with a beaming smile.

"He's wonderful. Absolutely, positively wonderful." I said in a sigh.

"That's because he's my son. He's got good genes." Edward said conceitedly. I elbowed his stomach hard.

"My son is conceited much." Esme said from behind us carrying EC in his car seat. I pulled the car seat from Esme's arms and set it on the floor. I pulled EC in my arms. I kissed his head and turned to the hostess, "This is our son, EC."

After the hostess and the other staff doted on him, she sat us at the table Alice and I ate at that infamous morning. The manager walked over and apologized to me for the way he acted that morning. I accepted only to get him away from our table although he did give us a free meal.

"So dear, did you and Rose work everything out last night?" Esme asked me after our food arrived.

"Not exactly; it seems they have been lying to the both of us." Edward answered for me.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Let's put it this way, she had sex with Emmett before she knew him. Then she made me out to be a whore even though I'm still a virgin." I said bluntly and then felt bad about how rude I was when Esme blanched at my language. She probably didn't need to hear about her son having unprotected sex with a stranger.

"Esme, I'm so sorry for my language. It was uncalled for." I apologized immediately.

"Forget about it, my two sons and my nephew are all firemen. I've heard a lot worse." She said in accepting my apology. "I also know it hurts; you were betrayed by one of your best friends."

"She was with him the morning EC was born. She refused our phone calls. I needed her the most then." I said with tears coming to my eyes. Edward reached over and wiped a few tears away.

"Are you staying at Edward's then?"

"For now, but it's not big enough." I told her.

"You can stay in our guest house until you find a place." Esme offered us which took me by surprise.

"We can't impose on you, Esme."

"It's not imposing if we ask you to stay." She said. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders.

After breakfast with Esme we went to the hospital to see Alice and Charliegh. She was absolutely glowing. Being a mom becomes her. Jasper handed me Charliegh. She's so beautiful and perfect. She has Ali's and Jazz's blue eyes along with Alice's near black hair. She's breath taking.

"Did you and Rose work everything out?" Alice asked apprehensively. That right there has become the question of the day.

"No, Ali. I couldn't. I'm done." I said and then went into the whole story again for the second time that day.

"I can't believe her. Honey, I'm so sorry." She said. Edward came over and took Charliegh from me. He's always so in-tuned to my needs. I fell into Ali's opened arms and cried like it just happened.

"Ali, it hurts so much." I sobbed.

"I know sweetie." She said. Edward and Jasper stood in the corner afraid to say anything. Men are so stupid sometimes.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Esme offered us their guest house until we find us a place." I said.

"It's not fair Bella. You shouldn't have to leave your home. If anything she should move." Alice said.

"No. She's going through a lot in her head now. She needs you."

"You're so selfless, Love," Edward said while pulling me in his arms. Esme and Carlisle both walked in right before that. They both commandeered the babies.

"Here I almost forgot. We smuggled you some good food. We went to the same restaurant that EC was born at." Edward said while putting the container on her tray in front of her.

"The manager apologized and gave us a free meal." I said.

"He seemed scared of Bella." Esme said giggling.

"Hey I was in a really bad, surprise labor; give me a break." I said like I was a five year old.

"I think you did just fine, Love." Alice started to whimper while Edward was holding me.

"What is the matter, Ali?" She looked surprised with the deer in the head light look. I have never seen Alice with that look on her face.

"Can you help me get cleaned up, Bella?" Esme helped me shoo the guys out the door. She kept an eye on the babies while I helped Alice in the bathroom.

"Bella, I want what you got." She said through her silent tears. I was confused at first not knowing what she was talking about.

"You got a baby, Alice. I thought you wanted a girl?" I asked her.

"No, I mean I want what you and Edward have. He's so sweet to you. He takes care of the both of you, not because he has to, but because he wants to. I'll never have that," she said as she looked down. I know that is not true.

"I thought you guys wanted to take it slow?"

"He wanted to take it slow."

"Alice, you didn't see the way that man looked at you. I swear, he wants you but he's probably scared as well. You should have seen the look on his face when he pulled up while you were in labor. It was like you were the only person on this planet."

"No, I think he is seeing someone else."

"How do you know that?" I said as I worked the waterless shampoo through her hair.

"I don't, but it's my suspicions. Why else would he not want to enter a relationship with me? He barely looks at me as it is." She said with unshed tears. That's not because he doesn't want to look at her. It's because he doesn't want to be caught staring at the beauty before me.

I grabbed a hold of her shoulders and squeezed. "Oh Ali, I don't think he is seeing anyone else. I think just like Edward, he was overwhelmed. He'll come around." A few tears fell over and she angrily swatted them away. She went all out for her out fit and make up. By the time she was finished, you couldn't tell she was the one that just given birth. Alice was smokin' hot.

She was sitting in her bed holding Charliegh when the guys came back in. Jasper groaned when he looked at Alice. Yeah, he so wants her. Alice is just having those after-birth hormonal feelings. I remember those. Actually, hers are minor compared to what I went through. I was able to clear out a room. Back to Jasper, he kept opening and shutting his mouth like a fish on land. It was quite comical. Edward pulled me into his arms with a knowing smile. He was enjoying just as much of this scene as I was.

"Alice, you look," Jasper began to say but words failed him.

"Edward, why don't we let these two have some privacy," I said while starting to pack EC up into his stroller. "I want to go to the farmer's market before they closed to get some fresh veggies for dinner." I knew I could just go to the grocery store but I loved the fresh produce at the farmer's market. Not only that but it was supporting our local farmers. Esme caught on to what I was saying, "I have an appointment at one with a new client so I must go as well," Esme said as she started to rise from her seat. Jasper and Edward just looked confused but went with it. 

"Maybe, I should go too," Jasper started to say but I interrupted him abruptly, "No." He looked baffled and Edward looked at me with knowing eyes. He saw strait through me in that moment. "Why?" Jasper Asked with his brows fused together.

"Because, I don't want Alice all alone; I had Edward the whole time when everyone was too scared to stay with me. Maybe you could keep her company?" The latter coming out more like a question. He still didn't catch on but Alice was throwing daggers at me. She was pissed because I didn't sound too nonchalant. I leaned down to hug her and she whispered, "Real smooth Swan." I shrugged and followed my boys out the door.

"Is Jasper seeing anyone?" I asked really anyone who would answer. Edward and I were in the elevator with Esme and EC. Edward shrugged his shoulders as Esme said, "No one that I know of, why?"

"Edward, what do you know?" I asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"It's none of my business or yours for that matter. What exactly are you up to?" He asked me as he pointed his very long talented finger at my face.

"I'm not up to anything but Alice asked me. She was afraid that he would never see her as you see me. She told me she's jealous of me." I said in a small vulnerable voice.

"Poor dear," Esme said sweetly.

"All my life, it's been me jealous of the girls. Now the tables have turned," I said with a frown.

"And what exactly is wrong with the way the tables have turned?" Edward said as he pulled me into his arms. The doors opened and we walked to the parking lot together. We said our good byes to Esme and headed to Pike's Peak.

"Edward, there's nothing wrong with how the tables have turned. I just wished I could keep my best friend too." I said with that vulnerability building back up into my voice. Edward squeezed my hand and said, "Baby, I'm so sorry Rose is acting that way. I hate that I'm the cause to all the turmoil in your relationship with her."

It really pissed me off the more he would say that. Rose was the one with the unstable mind. She's the one that needed help. Not him and not I. The more I thought about it the more pissed off I was. Rose was being a big baby about everything.

I stared out the window the whole trip to the farmer's market. The air was an uncomfortable silence. Once Edward pulled into a parking space, I turned to him. "Edward, you have to promise me that you will stop feeling guilty. This is not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"But baby, all I was trying to say was that you guys didn't have any problems until I came into the picture." He said in a quiet, shaky voice while looking at the steering wheel. "I will always feel guilty, love." Carlisle was so right when he said Edward was a broody one. He's so freaking broody it's almost a handicap to him. I wished I could ease his mind about this whole situation. But I would never be able to do that.

"Edward, I haven't been any happier now than what I would be without you. I would be so freaking lonely even though I would be living in a house full of people. I'm close to my girls, but I have always kept a part of me closed off to them." I said quietly. "I think it's different for me, they always have seen me as the little shy girl that they need to protect. Like Rose said, they thought no one was ever good enough for me in their eyes. They chased off anyone that even looked in my direction. In a way it cheated me."

He looked at me skeptically as if what I said was not the truth. "How could protecting you from getting hurt cheat you, Bella?"

"Because as clichéd as this is going to sound, my gran always said 'a life with no love, is no life at all.' She was right," I said as I took his big calloused hand into my much smaller one. "Edward, before you, I just existed. I was just being and I was content with that. But now, I have allowed you in my heart. You make me so freaking happy and you make my heart happy. Look at me, baby," I said as I tugged at his chin to swivel around so I could look him in the eye.

"I love you Edward. I love you and it scares me that it doesn't scare me. Does that even make sense?" I asked him. Maybe they should have just committed me to the Looney bin after-all.

"It makes all the sense in the world because I love you too, Bella." Edward said while still holding my gaze. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the pad of his thumb brushing the tear away. He leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to mine. It was almost like he thought if he pushed harder that I would break or something. Our son decided to make his voice known as he interrupted our first post I love you kiss. We heard a loud grunt and a shrill cry. After changing EC in the back seat of Edward's car much against Edward's wishes, we headed into the market.

**AN: A while back someone asked why Jasper and Emmett wasn't mentioned much since they knew they were going to be fathers. Emmett would love nothing more to be the baby daddy but you know how stubborn Rose is. But they'll figure it out in time. Jasper didn't really want to be a daddy. Well at least not this way. He wanted the old fashioned, boy meets girl. Boy falls in love with girl. Boy marries girl. Boy and Girl have a baby. But sometimes life throws us curve balls. Once he found out she went into labor it all clicked for him and what he wanted. But he's still a little dense and eventually he'll figure the world out.**

**So now we have our first I love you for our happy couple. How freaking cute was it that EC interrupted with a stinky surprise?**

**Did you like?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here is chapter 14. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. **

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 14

One thing I do have to give Rose credit for, she is giving me my space. She called Alice before she visited her at the hospital. She didn't want me to feel uncomfortable with her around. She scheduled her visits around mine.

Alice got to bring Charliegh home the normal forty eight hours later. Jasper picked her up and took her home. It was weird walking into the house for the first time since I left. True to her giving me space, Rose said a quiet hello to me and then sank back into the back ground.

Charliegh was spoiled before she even made it home. We tried to tell Alice to watch how long she held her for. That child does not like to lie around without being held. Ali is going to regret that someday. Mark my words.

Jasper and Alice have been inseparable. Edward and I hadn't even made the move to his parents because Jazz is always over at the house with Ali and Charliegh. In fact, he finally got off of his dim witted heart and asked the girl out. Alice was ecstatic. I believe she called me before she even gave him his answer.

I of course babysat for Ali and Jazz. Edward and I were going out of our minds with this prissy child. I got to say, EC is a dream compared to this child. On top of wanting to be held all the time, she was also colicky. She was fussing when Alice walked through the door with Jasper trailing right behind her.

"What are you doing to my baby?" Alice asked as Edward was trying to walk around and sing to her at the same time. Nothing we tried seemed to help the poor girl. EC was quietly sitting in his swing, swinging away looking all content.

"Trying to get her to shut-up," Edward snapped at her as he all but threw the baby into Ali's arms. She shushed Charliegh and all you could hear was a couple of little whimpers.

"She just wanted her mommy, yes she did," Alice started to talk to her in baby talk and gibberish. I think she may be fluent in the language.

"Edward if you ever talk to EC like that, I'm killing you." I told him as I looked on at the spectacle.

"Duly noted," Edward answered as Jasper started to say, "I've tried to get her not to talk in baby talk, she won't listen to me."

"Alice, she has fussed almost all evening. You have that girl spoiled rotten." I chastised Alice. It's no one's fault but her own.

"Blow it out your ass Bella." Alice said while blowing raspberries at me. "My baby is a diva in the making."

"Oh Lord help us now," I said while looking up at the ceiling pretending to pray.

A couple weeks later, Edward and I were at the grocery store doing our weekly shopping. Edward was in the cereal aisle picking out his favorite cereal as I was in the baby aisle getting diapers and wipes. I saw Rosalie so I turned and started to walk away. Before I got to the end of the aisle, I heard a blood curdling scream of agony. I turned around and saw Rose on the floor holding her belly. I pushed my cart and legs as fast as I could to get to her side.

"Bella, it hurts, so bad." She had a huge amount of blood on the front of her clothing. I would be lying if I said that didn't scare the shit out of me.

"What does Rose?" I asked then screamed, "Edward Aisle 5, stat." I could hear Edward's footsteps as he ran to my side.

"Oh God Rose, what hurts?" He asked as he scooped her up and began to run for the car. I grabbed EC's car seat off of my cart and followed quickly behind him.

"Bella, call my dad and then Emmett." I frantically started to call both of them.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Carlisle asked.

"No, Rose is in pain. We saw her at the super market and she's in pain all over her belly. There's so much blood. We're on our way to the hospital. We need you." I barely got out before the tears started.

"I'm on my way," I heard the roar of an engine and Esme's confused voice before he got it out. When I hung up with that conversation, I called Emmett.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" He asked calmly.

"Emmett get to the hospital fast," I said frantically. "It's Rose."

"What's going on Bells? When were you around Rose?" Em asked out of confusion but I heard the roar of his engine as well. I explained what happened then called Alice and my dad. By the time I was done on the phone, we were at the hospital and Edward was carrying Rose through the doors. I parked the car and put the baby in the stroller. Carlisle arrived the same time I was walking through the doors and Emmett was just a few seconds behind him.

Carlisle disappeared behind the ER doors. It had been about twenty minutes of us pacing the lobby. Alice was actually sitting still. She was holding Charliegh to her chest with her face buried into the neat little bundle. Jasper was rubbing calming circles into her back. Esme was trying to comfort Emmett. He wasn't having that shit. He jumped up and headed back over to the nurses' station.

"Please tell me there is an update on my girlfriend and child," Em demanded of the annoying nurse.

"No sir, we will tell you when there is," she said as she looked Em up and down. This is so not the time for the nursing staff's indecency. Carlisle came through the doors at that moment. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Her placenta ruptured. Since her blood-pressure is extremely high; the only way to save her is by delivering the baby. They're prepping the OR now. I cannot be the one doing the procedure due to it being my grandbaby. However, they are allowing me to be in there." He told us.

"Can I be there too?" Em asked Carlisle out of desperation.

"No son, I don't think it's a good idea. But I can let you see her now before they take her into the OR." Em nodded and started walking with Carlisle when I spoke up, "can I see Rose too?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, she doesn't need any added stress," Carlisle had said. The tears have been falling and my whole body was wracked with sobs.

"I promise I won't cause her to be stressed. I need to tell her something," I pleaded my case. Carlisle wasn't budging and then I looked to Emmett. He looked as if he was at an internal war. He simply nodded his head.

"Bella, I love you like you're my own daughter, but if she goes into any more distress, I won't hesitate to pull you out of there." Carlisle said quite harshly.

Walking in, it was awful seeing her in this state. Her hair is matted and wet from her sweat. Her face looks all puffy and swollen. She looked so feeble and fragile. It reminded me of what she looked like days after her rape. It broke my heart all over again.

Emmett was already at her side trying to shush her. I don't think she had seen me yet. He whispered in her ear and right away her eyes looked around the room and stopped when they found me.

"Bella thank you for not walking away earlier. I'm so sorry about everything," she started to say but I cut her off shaking my head. I started towards her side and whispered, "Rosie, I forgive you, I miss my best friend so much."

She smiled a breath taking smile then, "I want to apologize to Edward too. I was a bitch and you will never know how sorry I really am. I've been working with a therapist. I promise I'm trying to get better. I should have started to see one after the rape; but losing my best friend and sister caused me to realize I needed to get better."

"None of that now, there will be plenty of time after the baby is born. Let's focus on that, now." To be honest with you, I haven't totally forgiven her but I'm on the road to that. I'm tired of all the fighting and bickering. Life is too short for that shit. I just wanted her to know that if something did happen, she was forgiven. Em had a small smile when he heard what I spoke to her.

They came to wheel her into the OR. She held on to Em's hand the whole time till they got to the elevator where they had to let go. "I love you, Rosie. Promise to take care of my girl and baby, Dad." He said through tight lips.

"Of course I will son," was Carlisle's response. When the doors closed behind them, I walked over to Emmett. He collapsed his whole body onto mine. He held on tight with his face buried in the crook of my neck. "I can't lose her Bella," he cried.

"You're not going to, Em. _They're_ going to be fine. She's a fighter, she's been through worse." I told him while playing with the curls at the back of his head. After about ten minutes he straightened up and is tears have stopped. "Let's go find the others," I said as I grabbed his hand. As we walked back into the waiting room, every head snapped upwards to look at us. Edward and Esme were at our sides in an instant.

Edward sat down and pulled me on his lap. He started humming and rocking me back and forth to comfort me. Emmett lay down with his head in Esme's lap. She played with his curls while humming a tune of her own.

"How is she?" Alice asked in a small voice. She was afraid to interrupt the solemnness of the room.

"She's in surgery now. Only time will tell," I said in a quiet voice. My dad came running into the waiting room at that moment. That was quick. He said he made good use of his police cruiser. He sped here with the red and blues with the siren blaring.

"Daddy," Alice and me both said at the same time as we ran into his arms. He tried hard to stay strong but in a situation like this, even the strongest of men have a hard time doing so. "Baby girls, how is she?"

"She's having a C-section, dad. They had no choice." I told him.

"But it's so early," he mumbled into my hair. Edward took care of EC while Jasper took care of Charliegh so my dad could take care of his daughters.

Emmett finally sat up and looked at me. "It was a nice thing you did in there for her Bella."

"It was nothing Em. I meant every word. I didn't know she was in therapy."

"What?" Alice asked.

"You didn't know either?" Em asked her. Rosalie was in therapy in secret the past few weeks. She didn't even tell Ali or Em.

"Em you didn't know," I asked with my brow raised.

"No, I haven't been around much. I was just as hurt as you were. I was trying to work out my feelings in my own head. Your phone call scared the shit out of me by the way. I can't lose them." Em said with a tear falling down his cheek.

"What did you do, Love?" Edward asked me.

"I forgave her," I said in a quiet shy voice.

"That's my girl," my dad said with pride. "Life is way too short for that shit. You two were acting like five year olds. I'm glad you both are growing up and I'm definitely glad that Rose is finally in counseling. That was a long time coming."

**AN: So did Rose surprise you by being in counseling? Do you think it was right for Bella to forgive Rose that way? What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I apologize for the amount of time it has taken to get this out to you. Life has been crazy lately. **

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 15

After a while, Emmett started pacing the room. We thought it wouldn't take so long. But for some reason, it felt like they were in that operating room forever. "What is taking so long?" Em asked no one in particular.

"Emmett, son, you need to calm down. You will be no good to either of them if you don't." Esme started to say but stopped herself when she saw the look in his eye. She actually flinched which caused him to soften his features.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I just, I just can't and it's taking," But thankfully she interrupted his incoherent babbling.

"It's okay my sweet boy. It's hard but like Bella said earlier, she's a fighter. You have to have faith son." Esme said while caressing his cheek. He leaned into it and you could see a tear falling down his face. I felt like I was intruding on their little mother-son moment so I looked away. I was envious of Edward and Emmett for having Esme. They have no clue how lucky they are.

Carlisle came through the door with a tight smile on his face. This gave us some hope at least. Emmett was to his side in a flash.

"Dad?"

"Son, congratulations, you have a son." He said as he clapped Emmett on the shoulder.

"Can I see him? Where is he? How's Rose?"

"Rose is in recovery now. They will be wheeling her into her own room soon." Carlisle had said. "The baby on the other hand is a little tougher. Since he was a little early he only weighed three pounds and two ounces. He is going to have to be in a neo-natal unit for a while. It will be touch and go; the first twenty-four hours will be crucial."

"What are the odds, Carlisle?" my dad asked him.

"No one can be sure. However, like I said before the next twenty-four hours are crucial. Come on Em, I will take you to see your son. I can take one more back as well. Who wants to go?" He looked around at everyone.

"Esme should go," I croaked out. She looked at me in relief. You could tell she was antsy about meeting her grandson. "Thank you Bella," she said quietly.

"Once Rose is in her room, a nurse will be in to get the rest of you to go see her. She'll be in her own room so there won't be a restriction on how many that can go in. However, it might be better for Bella and Alice to go in first so not to overwhelm her." Carlisle said with another tight smile.

"Here's my camera," Alice said while pulling it out of her diaper bag. She keeps it with her all the time so she won't miss a Kodak moment with that beautiful baby of hers. "Take some photos for Rosie so she can see him."

"She'll probably ask for them as soon as she wakes up," I added. He surprised me when he enveloped me in one of his massive bear hugs.

~SM~

Rose was dozing in and out of sleep when we walked in to her room. Her eyes got big with hope when she saw us but then dropped.

"How are you doing Rose?" Ali asked her.

"Where's my baby?" was her response. She sounded frantic at the moment.

"Rose, how much have they told you?" I asked her slowly.

"Absolutely nothing, if it wasn't for Carlisle working here, I would so sue this fucking place." She spat out. "Where's Emmett?"

"Emmett is visiting your son," Alice said with a beaming smile.

"A boy?" Rose asked quietly. Seriously, what is wrong with this hospital? They didn't even tell her she had a son.

"Yes, he is in the neonatal unit as we speak. He was born weighing only three pounds. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett are visiting at the moment." I told her. I was afraid of what her reaction was going to be.

"Is he going to be okay?" she said as she broke out in tears.

"Carlisle says the first twenty-four hours are crucial but **I** know, he will be just fine," Alice said with her little wink and a tap to her forehead. Seriously that girl is a little freaky.

"Bella, I really am sorry," Rose said in her feeble voice. "I know you didn't really mean what you said but I am sorry."

"I know you are, sweetie. I am almost there, though. It was insensitive of me to have Edward practically move in with us without asking you first. I just hope you can accept him now," I trailed off.

"I do, I really do. I wished I could take it all back. I've just been so damned jealous and I didn't know how to process it. My therapist has been working with me. She's great." Rose said with hope in her voice. I just hope I don't regret forgiving her so easily.

"Why were you jealous? You had Emmett, he is equally as great." I asked out of confusion.

"Bella, I was losing one of my best friends. I felt like he was stealing you away from me. I was jealous because for once you didn't need me like you always had. Siobhan has showed me that not only did I lose my best friend because of my pettiness but I also missed out on chance of a friendship with Edward. He really is good for you." She finished the latter part quieter. I almost didn't hear it. I don't know who this Siobhan is but I want to freaking kiss her right now.

"But Rose, I still do need you. I need you so much. I just need Edward in a different way." I told her. My voice may have sounded like I was trying to talk down to rabid animal but any who.

"Siphon explained that to me as well. Look, the rape did a lot more to me than what I wanted to admit. I was too proud to go to therapy and didn't want anything to do with it. Now I wished I had a long time ago. It messed with me worse than I thought it did. My mind was really my biggest enemy. I've only been going to counseling and group for a couple of weeks now. I have a long road ahead of me. I just hope I didn't damage our relationship beyond repair." I nodded my head no.

Charlie chose that moment to walk in the room. "Daddy," Rose said weakly. I guess her and Alice are both calling him that now. Not that it bothers me. It actually makes me happy. It makes us feel more like a family now.

"My sweet Rose, How are you feeling?" Charlie said as he gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on the forehead. It seemed as if Charlie was soaking up the new change to our little family. I always thought he would have more kids if he was ever given the chance to. Alice and I both smiled at their exchange. Edward grabbed me from behind. Rose took notice of his arm around my waist and smiled hugely. This was so not like Rose.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for how I acted towards you. I was a bitch and I understand if you hate me. I just hope you and I could get along in the future for Bella's sake. She's my sister and is special to me. That makes you special to me as well. I hope you can someday accept my apology and we could be friends." Rose said sincerely. Her little speech had her, Alice and me in tears. Edward tightened his arm and said, "Rose, don't worry about it. It's all water under the bridge, sis." Her tears were falling faster at his words. Dad wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Rosie, you're up," the boisterous voice of my boyfriend's brother exclaimed. "Baby, look at our son," he said with pride in his voice. He had two Polaroid photos that a nurse had taken and a lot on Alice's camera. We all ewed and awed at the photos. He was so cute but so little. It broke my heart seeing him so fragile.

"I want to see him," Rose asked as Carlisle came in to check on her.

"I knew you would say that. I have a wheel chair sitting right outside. Normally we won't let a mother this early, but I'm making an exception for my little grandson. So, what is the name?" Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Emmett Dale, Jr," Emmett had said the same time Rose said, "Charles Emmett." Can we say awkward?

"Really Rose, He's my son; he should be named after me. Edward's baby is named after him." Emmett pathetically whined.

"My son is not going to be a Jr." Rose said adamantly. "Besides, I put your name in as the middle."

"EC was only named after me because I was the fireman that delivered him. Actually, I was the fireman that picked her up and ran her to the car then sped all the way to the hospital to get her here. If you want to get technical, he should be named after his Awesome Uncle Edward." Edward said with a duh tone of voice.

"My baby is not going to be named after Edwina." Emmett said stubbornly. "Why does Charlie get to be the glory hog and have every baby named after him?"

"Because I'm good like that," my dad said with a poker face and clap to Em's shoulder. It caused everyone to laugh.

"Because he was the only one that supported us no matter what we did," I said in a shy voice.

"Because he is our father and we love him," Alice added.

"Because he is Superman and if our children come out with an ounce of Charlie goodness they are going to be great." Rose ended it. Esme cooed at us. Charlie's face turned a light shade of pink along with the tips of his ears. Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes at us.

"What about granddaddy Carlisle? What if these babies grow up with the Carlisle goodness?" Carlisle asked with his brow hitched again. We girls snickered at him.

"Granddaddy Carlisle?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"Charlie got to pick being Pops. I want to be Granddaddy." It sent the whole room back into laughter. Rose was laughing so hard and then moaned in pain from the stitches.

"We're just hoping with your blood coursing through their veins, they'll be dreamy like you," Esme said as she pinched his ass. The boys all gagged.

"Look, Emmie, I chose that name before we went into this. It was going to be Charles for a boy or Charlotte for a girl. I can't change it. He was the only man I would have anything to do with right after my rape," Rose said a shy voice. "He was the one that found me justice even though my own father disowned me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Charlie mumbled lowly. He took Rose's rape hard. He even went to a few grief counseling sessions after he found her justice.

"Then its Charles Emmett," Emmett said. "I understand why, baby." He kissed her sweetly on the forehead and helped her into her wheel chair.

After Rose got to visit with Little Charlie; Alice and I got to go back to see him. He was amazing and a fighter. Babies this little fighting for their lives, kind of make you reevaluate life in general. This child has more fight in him then most adults ever do. It's unfair that a young child would have to go through this. It's scary how many tubes and wires they have hooked to him.

**AN: I truly am sorry about the length of time it has taken to get this to you. This was originally going to be the last chapter and then an epilogue but I'm not sure if I want to end it here. It might be a little longer to get the next chapter to you. Let me know what you all think about ending it soon or writing on.**

**But on a different note, I am from Indianapolis and this past week we hosted the FDIC which is the Fire Department International Convention. Our city was over run with firemen from all over the world and let me tell you it was awesome. My birthday was on Friday 4/20 so we went down town to celebrate. Three firemen picked me up in a fireman's carry while my friends got another to give me a lap dance. That was the highlight of my weekend. My friends think I need help for my little obsession.**


	17. Epilogue

**AN: So here is the Epilogue. I am truly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. So much has happened in the last few months that I haven't had the time nor the desire to write. I hope you enjoy.**

Epilogue

Here we are awaiting Alice's nuptials. She and Jasper are the last to be married in our little group. That is only because Jasper wasn't as brave as Edward and Emmett in proposing. Edward proposed to me one night when he took me out to dinner. It wasn't over the top. He kept it simple and to the point. That is what I love the most about him. The ring he picked was small and beautiful. He knew me well.

Edward and I were married in a meadow in the woods in Forks. We had only close family there. We didn't want anything over the top. I was in a white summer dress. Edward wore a pair of khaki pants with a green buttoned down shirt un-tucked. The guys were in similar get ups as Edward including EC and Little Charlie. EC was our ring bearer and Jasper held him as Edward's best man. Emmett held Little Charlie or C as he calls him. Alice was my maid of honor. She was holding Charliegh as she wouldn't let anyone else to hold her. Charliegh was the flower girl. We wanted small and intimate. We were the first of our group down the aisle.

Emmett just popped the question to Rose one afternoon. He had some grand plan all designed out but when he got home from the jewelers, the ring burned a hole in his pocket. He ended up blurting it out and then covering his mouth out of embarrassment. He was surprised and glad when Rose said yes. He figured she would turn him down.

Emmett and Rose didn't want to wait. They also didn't want the big wedding either. They decided to go to the justice of the piece on a Thursday of all days. We were all there. Of course, Charlie gave Rose away as he did me too.

Little Charles is doing remarkably well. He's now six months old. Smaller than most children his age but still is thriving to do excellent. I'm pretty sure when he is older he will be an over-achiever. He is off all of his monitoring and tubes. In fact, we had a little party afterward for him. He is an amazing little boy.

EC looks more like Edward every day of the week. He figured out early on that all he had to do is flash me that heart breaking crooked smile that he inherited from his father to get what he wants. It annoys me to no end but what can I do?

Charliegh on the other hand is a diva in the making. To Alice's delight the girl's first word was shoe. Poor Jasper, he's going to have a hard time in the future with that one. I can already see him locking her tight in the basement.

Rose and I are wearing these big poufy pink dresses. We look like a bottle of Pepto Bismo exploded on us. They are the cliché 80's bad bridesmaids' dresses. I think she is punishing us for our 'little' disagreement. At least that is what we call it. The guys on the other hand were not happy about her color choices. I guess it's sociably acceptable for us girls to wear the Pepto Bismo color dresses but it's not for the guys. Jasper was lucky with his all white tuxedo. He grumbled at first but then calmed down when he saw theirs. Edward and Emmett are both wearing black tuxedos with the Pepto color bow ties and vests.

It pissed the both of them off when I delivered Jasper's wedding gift from Ali. I had to laugh at Edward as he opened the door. It's not so much the outfit but more his facial expression. Emmett's face somewhat mirrored Edward's. I laughed until Edward had me pinned against the wall kissing down my neck.

"Edward, you got to stop," I tried to say but my resolve wasn't very strong. I remained a virgin until we actually tied the knot. I think that is the reason why we married so fast. I wanted to wait till we were married and Edward honored that. However, I let him pick the date. But anyways, ever since, he's been insatiable.

"Words Bella, that's all those are," he whispered in my ear before he bit down on my ear lobe.

"Will you two cut it out," Emmett asked as he pulled Edward off of me. "Come on man, I think I need bleach for my brain."

"Whatever," I said as I added on, "Edward, she's going to kill me if my hair is messed up."

"Baby, it's not messed up. You look beautiful as always," Edward said as Emmett and Jasper started gagging. "Shut it, you two," he hissed and then throttled both of them like the adolescents they try so hard not to be. I slipped out of the chaos and headed back to Alice's torture room but Jasper stopped me.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Jasper said timidly.

"Of course you can, Jazz," I said. "What's up?"

"Is Alice really happy? Does she really want to be my wife?" My eyes widened as I understood why he sounded so insecure.

"Of course she is Jazz, all we here is Jazz this and Jazzy that. She really does love you and wants to be with you." I said genuinely.

"Thanks Bella, I needed that," he said with a huge smile. "Here, can you please give this to my bride?" He said as he handed me a small velvet covered box. I nodded and went back to the room.

"I'm impressed, I figured Edward would talk you into staying with him," Rosalie said with a giggle.

"He tried, but this is Ali's day and it should be perfect," I said. Alice threw her tiny arms around me. I could feel her body shaking. "What's the matter Alice?"

"What if he's only marrying me because he thinks he has to?" Alice asked me through her tears.

"Why would he think that? He knows it is not his responsibility, but he wants to take care of you two." Rose said while wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

"I told him…." Alice led off. Both Rose and I looked at each other in confusion.

"You told him what?" I asked slowly. She looked down and ran her hand over her belly. "Are you telling us, what we think you are telling us?" Rose asked her. She just merely nodded her head. We squealed and congratulated her.

"I found out a couple of weeks ago. We're having a baby," she said.

"But Ali, he asked you before you got pregnant. So that means he wants to marry you." I told her.

"Yeah, I guess that is true." She said softly.

"I know Jasper; he would never marry you if he didn't want too." Rose told her.

"He has the same concerns about you too you know." I told her. "He is so nervous right now. Not about getting married but because he is afraid you are marrying him because of the kids and not that you love him."

"What? I got to go to him," she said as she started to rush to the door but I grabbed her arm.

"It's okay Ali; I reassured him that you do love him. He's good now and here, he gave me this for you." She opened the square velvet box. It was a beautiful locket. She cried when she opened the locket. On the inside was a picture of Alice and Jasper on one side and a picture of Charliegh on the other. She took the necklace off that she purchased for the day and replaced it with the locket. "Perfect," she whispered as she ran a finger around the decorative motif on the locket.

Edward was holding EC standing next to Jasper at the end. Emmett was holding Charles. We had Charliegh with us. She was wearing an off white colored dress. Her frilly head band matched her glittery sequined shoes. She looked so freaking cute. EC and Charles were in little tuxedos that matched Edward and Emmett's.

Rose carried Charliegh down the aisle first. Then I walked down the aisle praying I wouldn't trip and fall. I kept my eyes on Edward the whole way down the aisle. Then Charlie and Alice started down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her mermaid cut strapless dress. Her shoes were stilettos with sparkly sequins. She wore fingerless elbow length gloves. The tiara on the top of her head finished off her princess look.

I really didn't pay much attention to the ceremony. They are always way too boring to me. I was busy paying attention to Edward playing with a babbling EC. I mean, who couldn't resist that? At one point he was actually making bumbling noises and blowing bubbles. I'm talking about the sweetest thing ever. As Edward was walking me down the aisle, EC reached over for me. My left arm was entwined with Edward's and I wasn't ready for the little guy. To make a long story short, my sleeveless top came down. Thankfully I was wearing a bra but it still didn't keep the humiliation from me. My face turned so freaking red. All of the guests saw it and started applauding at EC. Thankfully we were the best man and the maid of honor so that meant Emmett was behind us and wouldn't see. I know he was waiting to make a comment.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" Edward said in a mock high pitch voice as he began his best man's speech. Everyone laughed as Alice glared at him. "I will never forget that day. That was the day all of our lives changed for the better. That was the day my son decided to make and emergency entrance into this world. That was the day Jasper and Alice's story began. They both found humor in mine and Bella's discomfort that day. But anyways, I kind of lied, Jasper was a pansy and took forever to ask Alice out. Sorry dude, I just had to say it. It was the day they met, never the less." He was interrupted with EC babbling dada from Charlie's lap. Everyone in the room awed and cooed at our adorable son. He chuckled as he went on, "Alice you're getting yourself one hell of a guy. Jasper has been the one to keep Emmett and I all grounded. He is extremely loyal and will put you and Charliegh before anyone else including our parents. When we all three decided to go to Fire School, it was Emmett that came up with the idea. Jasper told our parents, it was because we wanted to do something worthwhile like our dad does as a doctor but not go to eight plus years of schooling. When actually, they thought it would be a good way to meet girls," everybody laughed as Emmett said, "yeah baby."

"I thank God every day for my chance to go to Fire school because I was all fired up to be a doctor. But Emmett's hair brained plan actually worked. It helped us meet three of the most beautiful women in the world. Alice just be patient with him. I know I have told you that many times before Charliegh was born. He is very calculating when he does stuff. He has a black and white clear cut military mind. He will annoy the hell out of you from time to time. His kryptonite though, is tears. Alice, when you want something and he adamantly says no, just produce a few tears. It gets him every time. But all jokes a side, Jasper you're not only my cousin and best friend, but you're my brother as well man. I couldn't ask for a better one," he was interrupted by Em again, "What am I chopped liver?" Everyone started laughing again.

"You're the brother he never wanted," I said with a giggle.

"Bella, how could you? You wound me little sister," Em said with a hurt look. I put my arms around my big lug of a brother-in-law.

"But you're the big brother I always wanted," I was awarded with his cheesy smile.

"That's more like it," he said as he got interrupted by Edward. "Can I continue?"

"No you're taking too long," Em said. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist. "I just wanted to add, I know you two are happy in life right now and I'm sure you will have fifty plus years of happiness. I love you both," Edward finished his toast.

It was my turn to toast and normally I get all choked up when I have to do one. I was so nervous but Edward stayed by my side holding me the whole time. So I was able to talk so people could understand me, "They say a sibling or a cousin is a kid's best friend from the start. Growing up, I didn't have either. It wasn't until high school when I moved in with my dad that this little bundle of energy wrapped itself around me. Thankfully Rosalie was there to pry her off of me. Thanks Rose," I said as I tipped my glass towards Rosalie. "Hey," Ali began to protest but I cut her off. "But what she said next changed my life forever. That little bundle of energy told me that we were going to be best friends forever. What's that old saying? Sisters by chance, best friends by choice. Well, I think the three of us are more like best friends by chance, sisters by choice." I said as my eyes along with Rose's and Ali's began to water. "I could have never asked for a better set of sisters than these two girls. Jasper, you're getting a real spit fire. I couldn't tell you how many of her schemes got us into trouble but being the calming force that you are, I'm sure you are up to the challenge. I hope the two of you have a happy wonderful life with each other and many, many more beautiful babies. Here's to Alice and Jasper."

Jasper stood up and tapped his fork against his glass. "I would like to say a few things to my beautiful bride. We have only known each other for eight months. Most of you know our story by now but for those of you who don't, little EC here," he said as he pointed to EC who was sitting in Charlie's lap, "well he's the man. If it wasn't for him wanting to come into the world so fast, I would have never heard is there a doctor in the house," he imitated the voice Edward used earlier on. This time around she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as everyone laughed. "With that being said; I probably wouldn't have met my gorgeous wife or my equally beautiful daughter. Alice, I know I wasn't like Edward here and jumped on the ball as fast as he did. I drug my feet a lot. It wasn't because I didn't want you. Believe me, it wasn't that. I didn't think I was worthy of you. I will spend the rest of my life proving my worth to you and Charliegh for that matter. I love you baby." He said as he took her shaking frame into his arms.

"I want to announce something as well. I already told my girls before the wedding but Jasper and I are expecting another baby. We actually made one the right way this time," she said with a giggle through her tears. My dad was on his feet in an instant and handed EC to me as he took Alice from Jasper's arms.

"Congratulations baby girl," he began to say and then added, "But Charliegh is only seven months old."

"I know, I guess they get to be Irish twins," she said in a giggle. I handed EC to Edward and grabbed a hold of my dad as Rose finished the circle of our group hug. "I love all three of you. You all make me so proud," he whispered.

**AN: I know it seems like they all went fast with their nuptials but that's just them. When you find the one you just know and why wait?**

**I wasn't sure if I wanted to end this story or keep going. I decided to go ahead end it. I love these characters so I might start a sequel or just do out takes for the story. I'll probably lean more towards outtakes since I really don't care for sequels. **

**Also, I have a new blog that I started for my stories. All of my stories are posted there along with extras that I have made such as blinkies and Ployvores. I will even add stuff that I won't add on my fanfiction. Let me know what you think. Just remember, it's still in the infancy stages and I will be adding more to it as I go.**

** dleannad-ff . blogspot **


End file.
